Re-Living the Past
by PaulsWolfGirl23
Summary: They all use to be highschool friends but when they graduate everything changes for the worst. So with that the girls pack up and leave the past behind. Not seeing each other for years what will happen when they all decide to move back to La Push? Will they run into the love of their lives? Will they change for the better or for the worse? Better yet will they re-live the past?
1. Chapter 1 Trip to home

**I do not own any of the twilight characters. I only own Nicole Swan and Joey Sanders.**

Bella's Pov

The day of graduation was the best day of my life. Me and my best friends were happy to be done and moving on. Until the next day when we got the message that none of us were wanted anymore. That's when everything went down hill. Us friends stopped talking and hanging out but then one day we decided enough was enough it's time to leave the past behind and start a new future. Let me tell you a little bit about my life and what happen.

My name is Bella Swan. I have brown hair and brown eyes. I love to read and hangout with my girls, well use too. I had a boyfriend named Paul but I found out he cheated on me one night and so a few weeks before graduation I broke up with him. I know it wasn't his fault but he could have stopped it. I loved him and his bad boy ways but I had to say goodbye. So me and the girls said goodbye and me and my sister moved to Arkansas to get a degree. We wanted to start are new lives somewhere small so we choose Arkansas.

My sister is named Nicole Swan. She has brown hair and brown eyes too, actually she is my twin. I was born 2 minutes before her and she still holds a grudge about that to this day. We are twins but we don't look that much a like. I'm a tad bit taller and have bigger chest, while she just has a bigger ass. We decided to stick together because twins could never be apart. Nicole was one of the ones who had gotten dumped by her ex boyfriend Seth. Seth was the sweetest boy in the group next to Embry. So at first Nicole didn't want to believe it until he said he hated her guts and didn't care what happens to her. For weeks my sister cried and cried. It took everything I had not to go over there and skin him alive. Hell his sister Leah moved in with us to get away from all the boys.

You see Leah is the baddest of the bad. Nobody has the balls to mess with her, except Paul. Leah doesn't show her feelings to anyone other than me. Leah has been my best friend since we were in diapers together. Her and Nicole are close too but me and her are like salt and pepper we could never separate either. That was until we moved off to different states. Leah went down to Florida and started her own fighting classes there. When we talk she says she hasn't found anybody down there yet to settle down with. I'm surprised because Leah is very beautiful. She is tall and thick and has the curves you would die for. She has dark brown hair and pretty doe eyes. Any boy would die to be with her but everyone was to scared to even look at her. Jacob was the only boy she loved and to this day I think she still loves him.

Next would be Claire and Angela. Those two were close like me and Leah but they were different in so many ways. Claire was loud and a big prankster. Her brown hair and light brown eyes would make a boy fall to his knees. Actually Quil happen to do that the first time we all met. I remember she laughed so hard she ended up tripping over me and falling right on top of him. To that day nobody could stop those two. Angela was different, she was the quite one. The one who giggled at everything you said. She had a light skin tone with light brown eyes. He hair was curly and long every person would die for hair like hers. Her and Embry were the perfect match. Though when they both got the message saying we weren't good enough and blah blah blah they packed up and moved to Hawaii. We still talk and I know they are having a blast with Jakes sisters.

Emily was the mother hin of the group. She took care of us even though we didn't need it. She was a sweet girl but could be a bitch when she wanted to. She got that from her cousin, Leah. She was short and very beautiful. Her dark eyes would hypnotize anyone in her way. I think that was why her and Sam made a good couple, they were both the leaders as we called them. Sam loved Emily and that was the "reason" why he had to let her go. So she moved to New York and opened up her own baking store.

Last but not least is my homegirl Kim. Kim was the most craziest girl I had ever met. She would do stuff that was not human. She was the one who sneaked us out to parties and in the end we always got caught. We all called her the kinkest one because well..she was pretty kinky. Her body structure would tell you that every time you seen her. She had nice size boobs and a nice ass. A perfect body all for Jared, well that's what he said anyways. Once we separated she moved off to L.A. Lord knows what that girl is doing now.

Now here we are all getting on a plane to head back to La Push. I promised myself I wouldn't re-live the past but here I am. After a few years on are own we decided to come back and open up and huge bakery and fighting class. We would all work at the bakery while Leah would handle the fighting classes. Then we would all go home to are three-story house we bought. We all saved up and bought us a big house for all us girls and boy.

Yeah I forgot about Joey. He is the gayest dude I have ever seen. He cracks us up all the time. Everytime we video chat with the girls he is behind me doing something off the wall. I think that's the reason him and Nicole make such best friends. He makes a joke out of everything and when your depressed he is the one who puts thongs over his head and walks around like a madman. The girls love him so that's why he is coming to La Push with me and Nicole.

"Bella are you ok?" Nicole whispered taking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah I was just thinking...about the past." I replied.

"Girl chill it will be ok. I got ya'lls back ok?" Joey said with his southern accent drawling out.

"Joey quite down people are staring." I laughed as he stood up giving everybody a shit eating grin.

"Sorry ladies and gentleman. I Joey Blake Sanders promise to-"

"Sit down sonny." yelled a old women from the other side. Joey blew her a kiss and sat down giggling.

"You are one crazy person." Nicole laughed before looking at me. "Bells?"

"Yeah." I asked looking anywhere but her eyes.

"Let's not re-live the past, okay?" she said finally making me look into her eyes.

_Dear Lord I hope not..._, I thought as I closed my eyes praying the ride will take a life time.

**So how do you like it? I know I haven't been on my other story, "The Road Trip" and I'm sorry but I'll try to finish that soon. So this story just came to me and I hope you enjoyed the first part. Same pairing as my other stories but has a different plot and has nothing to do with them. All guys have phased and none of the girls are going to. The cullens might be in it who knows. So please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Their back

Paul's Pov

"Wake your ass up Paul." shouted a booming voice.

"Let me sleep for 5 minutes." I whispered barely even awake. I was dreaming about my teenage years and how I miss Bella so much. I was remembering how her body felt against mine and how I always you to drive into her making her scream my-

"No get your ass up now Lahote." Sam said.

"Damn Uley who tied your panties in a knot?" I mumbled finally opening my eyes to see a smirking Sam over me.

"Your mom. Now get your ass up your half an hour late for patrol and Black is not a happy person right now." he chuckled moving out of my way so that I could get up.

"Yeah well baby alpha can wait I need a cold shower." I smirked as I seen Sam roll his eyes and start to walk towards the door.

"Yeah well baby alpha said you got 10 minutes before he comes here and drags you out himself." he chuckled before walking out.

"Yeah right I would like to see him try." I yelled out to him before stripping my clothes and getting in the shower. I thought of Bella the whole time. Why can't I get her out of my head. I cheated, she dumped me, I phased and we all told the girls we didn't want them anymore, then they left.. So why do I keep thinking about the girl? I can have all the girls I want. Hell I'm Paul Lahote for crying out loud. I smiled to my self as I got out, I'm right I can have any girl.

As I jogged outside and ran to the woods I seen Jake leaning against a tree. He looked pissed off but when he seen the smirk on my face he rolled his eyes and said, "Your late again Paul. For the third time this week."

"Yeah I need to fix my alarm. It won't happen again Black." I said as I started stripping. "Any thing different?"

"Nope it's the same as weeks ago." he replied looking in the sky giving me privacy.

I barked out letting him know I was phased. He turned around and rubbed my head. "Be a good boy Paulie and maybe you can find you a snack for tonight." he laughed. Before taking off. I got the dick next time.

The ones phased in: _Jared_, Quil, **Paul**, **Seth**

"What's up Paulie?"

**"Shut your fucking mouth Ateara I'm not in the mood."**

_"What's got your panties tied in a knot?"_

**"Was it that girl you screwed last night?"**

"Oh yeahh I forgot about her. Hold on was she the one who looked like Barbie or the over tan peach?"

_"I think last night was the over tan peach then two nights ago it was Barbie."_

**"Will y'all shut up damn the girl sucked and she left before the sun came up."**

**"See here is the thing did you throw her out or did you wait for her to leave herself?"**

**"Does it matter?"**

"He threw her out."

_"Ha damn dude if only I had the balls to do that."_

"**Hey look I see Charlie and my dad? Oh then there is Old Quil and my mom? What is going on?"**

_"It looks like their moving things into that house. I wonder who is moving there?"_

**"It's a nice size three-stories. Great they probably got to many damn kids and now we have to worry about them running all over the place."**

"Haha look at Billy chasing Charlie around with a stick."

**"He scares me even if he is in a wheelchair."**

**"Well whoever it is let's hope their not any trouble."**

_"Dude were best friends I know you. Your probably gonna go home and pray its two hot twins willing to screw you at the same time."_

"Amen I couldn't say it any better."

**"Ha y'all know me so well. Can we go yet patrol is over and I'm starving."**

"Yeah I'll race y'all. Last one is a rotten Paul."

**"Why you little bitch."**

**"Hey wait for me!"**

Then with that we raced to Sam's drooling over the food were about to eat. I remember when Emily use to cook all the time and we would all meet here for dinner. Bella would always have a smile on her face and her eyes shined bright. Damn I really need to stop thinking about her before I give myself a headache. Think about anything Paul come on something..._Sex, toys, chicken, Bella, sex, school, leeches, soap, my body.._ Oh yes back to my body...hmmm anyone would die to have this body.

"What do you think Paul is daydreaming about this time?" Seth whispered even though I could hear him loud and clear.

"Probably his body." Jake chuckled. Oh these guys do know me..maybe I need so new friends.

Bella's Pov

"Mane this airport stinks." Joey said once we finally landed.

"It smells like rotten tuna." Nicole said while pinching her nose.

"Then close your legs Swan." said a familiar voice. We turn around to see Leah smiling away.

"Leah!" I screamed running towards her and jumping in her arms.

"Damn girl look at you. You gotten thick I see you finally grew an ass." she laughed sitting me down and looking me over. "But you haven't changed one bit Bells."

I smiled and said, "You haven't either. Look at you your so freaking hot." I laughed. She chuckled and finally looked at Nicole.

"What's up Ni. How ya been girl." she said pulling Nicole into a hug.

"Good very good. Damn Lee Lee you looking good." Nicole laughed.

"You are to girl. Hey Joey how is my goofy guy doing?" she asked pulling him into a hug.

"Girl let me tell you about the boys I seen last week. Ok so I was out shopping buying new clothes for here and these fine dude bumped into me. Girl I should have got their digits." he giggled.

"Yeah you should I need a new guy." Kim said finally coming out of the shadows.

"Girl don't do that to me now. You gonna give me heart burn." Joey laughed pulling her into a hug.

"Hey guys. Oh look at y'all..Oh dear I about to cry." Kim said while looking at us and thanking Joey as he pulled out a tissue from his pocket.

"Kim girl look at you. You got a tan..and a dog?" I said.

"Oh yeah I got him after the last time we seen each other. His name is Poochie."

"Aw so sweet?" Nicole questioned.

"His he potty trained at least?" Leah asked.

"Yes Lee Lee. I'm not that stupid." she chuckled.

"Dear lord what have I gotten myself into?" Emily chuckled making her way over here.

"Em!" we all shouted.

"Oh my God I missed you guys..and dog? I can't believe were back..dear lord were back." she breathed.

"Calm down girl we couldn't find anything else in the other states let's try again here." I said patting her back.

"Do they..know were coming back?" Kim whispered.

"No..um I told our dad not to tell them yet." Nicole said.

"Good the dick heads don't need to know they left us and we moved on." Leah said nostrils flaring.

"Damn Lee Lee I see you still got that fire burning in you." Claire chuckled as her and Angela walk towards us.

"I see Claire-Bear still has that cockiness to her." Emily chuckled.

"Yeah she didn't change..but I see y'all have. Look at ya'll." Angela said.

"And she speaks." Kim laughed.

"Ha ha very funny..I grew up I'm still shy but a good shy." Angela chuckled.

"You know what they say about the quite ones." Joey chuckled finally getting out of his dog trance.

"Oh and I seen you haven't changed Joey." Claire chuckled.

"Nope still the same old Joey the one who wears thongs over his head." Joey laughed.

"Ya'll are crazy..Guys the gang is back together." Emily said looking at all of us.

"Yeah and were staying like that too." Leah said.

"Let's go home guys." Nicole said as we get are things and start heading towards the door.

"Let's get this party started." Joey singed while hopping around making the old lady on the plane hit him with her purse.

"That's for always being loud sonny." she said while slowly walking off.

"I don't like her very much." Joey mumbled making us bust out laughing. Oh things were great now. I got my family back and now we are home. How bad could it be?


	3. Chapter 3 The Question

Bella's Pov

"Damn Joey how much shit did you bring?" Leah asked as we were loading are stuff inside the house.

"Girl I lost count after the 26th box. The other truck won't get here till tomorrow along with my truck." Joey laughed as he stacked his things by the basement door.

"Ok girls let's pick what room were living in."

"Hold on I call basement. I need all the room I can get."

"We know." Kim chuckled.

"Ok Joey gets the basement. So that leaves us with three rooms on the bottom floor and four on the top. Now let's try not to argue about this."

"Can I have bottom?" Emily asked.

"Yeah me too." Leah said.

"I want top!" Kim screamed as she ran upstairs.

"I do too. Hey wait for me Kimmy." Nicole screamed as she ran upstairs too.

"Well I want bottom but if one of you want it you can have it." It told Claire and Angela.

"We will take the top." they screamed before joining the others upstairs.

"Ok well since that's settled let's keep unpacking. Joey have fun moving all those boxes down there." I laughed.

"Shit I forgot about the stairs..Damn Joey think next time." he whispered to himself as he started moving boxes down stairs.

"Can't we just sleep." Leah said as she came out of her room.

"Ha honey we gonna be unpacking all night. I better call my dad and ask him to bring coffee and lot's of it.."

"Ask him to bring me a donut while you're at it." Joey called from downstairs.

"Fat ass." Nicole laughed while getting a few of her boxes.

"Sh I'm calling dad." I whispered.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey dad what are you doing?"

_"Nothing much I was just about to call you. Are y'all getting everything settled it?"_

"Yeah were making progress. We have too much stuff so were gonna be out here all night unpacking and trying to get are beds and stuff together."

_"Well I have nothing else to do. I would bring some boys over but...yeah nevermind.. um I'll bring some of my new guys at work. I'm sure they would be happy to help."_

"Really? Thank you so much daddy. You're the best."

"_Aww Bells..Um do y'all need anything?"_

"Yeah can you stop and get us all coffee please?" I said before the phone was snatched out of my hand.

"Hey Pop it's me Joey can you bring me a donut? Pretty please with cherries on top." Joey said as I was jumping to get the phone. I hate that he is taller than me.

"Thanks Pops bye." He said before hanging up.

"Joey really? What did he say?"

"He will be here in 15 minutes. So to all you who are not relative to him you got 15 minutes to look your best." he laughed.

"Shit where is my makeup?" Kim yelled while running down the stairs.

"Forget that I need my tight shorts and sports bra." Emily yelled from her room.

"I tried to tell you to change like the rest of us Em but noooo you don't listen to me. Hell even innocent Angela is out her with her ass and tits hanging out." Leah laughed.

"I forgot they all have a crush on dad." I whispered to Nicole.

"Yup Charlie Swan will forever me in my heart." Claire laughed as she ran upstairs.

"Well he is bringing some of his new workers so maybe y'all can try to seduce one of them..other than are father." Nicole laughed.

"Come on Charlie is so hot plus he is older so I bet he knows how to make magic in the bedroom." Kim laughed.

"You would be the one to say that." Angela laughed.

"Poochie stop humping my bear! Get off of her." Joey cried.

"Such a horny lil brat." Kim said.

"Which one you talking about?" Nicole laughed.

"Both." Kim replied before walking out the front door.

"As soon as were done unpacking we have to go out. I need a drink already." Leah laughed.

"Lee Lee you just turned twenty-two years old your too young." a soft voice said from behind us. We turn around a see Sue grinning away.

"M..Mom.." Leah cried before running into Sue's open arms.

"Shh don't cry baby girl. I'm so happy to see you Leah. Oh my you grown up so much. You became a women." Sue cried. Joey walked upstairs and stopped as soon as he seen them. He walked over to Sue and gave her a tissue.

"Thank you... Leah don't ever leave me and your father like that again." she said slapping Leah on the head making all of us giggle. Sue finally brought her attention to us and gasped.

"My..God..Look at y'all shit I'm getting old. Ya'll all grown into women now...ya'll look so different. You grew bigger boobs and I see a bigger ass." Sue laughed.

"Mom.." Leah groaned.

"Damn Mrs. Sue I see your growing tits too." Angela laughed before slapping her hands over her mouth.

"A..Angela? Dear lord y'all did change." Sue laughed.

"Did I just hear Angela Weber curse?" Charlie called as he made his way through the door along with four other guys.

"Daddy." Me and Nicole yelled before running to him.

"Dear Lord look at y'all. I'm getting old...Ya'll are women finally."

"That's what I said." Sue smiled as she looked us over eyes landing on Joey.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Joey ma'am it's very nice to meet you. Leah talks about you all the time." Joey said as he gave Sue a hug.

"Ohhhh so you're the infamous Joey Sanders I been hearing about. Well welcome to the family Joey." Sue smiled.

"Girls these are the new workers so you can show them your stuff and they can help you out." Charlie said as he started walking out the door.

"Dad here let me help you." I said as I walked to the cruiser and grabbing some coffee and a donut.

"Hey Chrarlie what's up?" I heard someone say. I turned around to see two teenagers walking towards us. They had no shirts on or shoes. They look like twins and hey they're kinda cute. Let's hope Joey don't come out here and see them.

"Collin, Brady. What are you doing here?" Charlie asked. I could see that they were a having a silent talk. Um what am I missing here?

"Oh we were just taking a walk and we seen you struggling with coffee so we wanted to see if we could help." One said.

"No I think I got it. Oh guys this is my daughter Bella. Bella this is Collin and Brady." Charlie said.

" .. I..I heard about you Bella your pretty in person." Collin giggled.

"Damn right she is." Joey said from behind me. "Dear lord." I whispered.

"Where is my donut?" Joey asked before looking them up and down.

"J..Joey look I have it right here. Go inside and finish unpacking honey." I laughed as he snatched the donut and his coffee from me. He gave Charlie and smile and a nod to the twins before taking off.

"That kid needs help." Charlie mumbled.

"You have no idea.. Well it was nice meeting you two maybe I'll see you soon." I smiled before walking towards the house.

"I'm behind you Bells." Charlie said as he followed me. I could have sworn I heard one of them say, "Yeah real soon." But before I could ask what they said they were gone...Hmm something smells fishy around here and it ain't coming between my legs...

Paul's Pov

We were all sitting around Sam's tv watching a football game when all of a sudden Thing 1 and Thing 2 came rushing in and turning the game off.

"Dude what the fuck they were about to make a score." Jake said.

"Well we got big news." Collin smirked.

"Well we don't want to hear it so will y'all move out of are way."

"Lahote you really want to hear this." Brady chuckled.

"I doubt it so move." I growled.

"Can you two wipe that shit eating grins of your faces." Jared said.

"Fine let's go Brady maybe Bella Swan needs help." Collin said before him and Brady walked towards the door. We all froze and looked at them.

"Excuse me?" I whispered.

"We were gonna tell you Bella Swan is back but y'all didn't want to listen." Brady chuckled.

"What do you mean she is back?" Seth asked.

"We went for a walk past the three-story house and we see Charlie's cruiser. So we stopped by and all of a sudden he is introducing us to Bella. Let me tell you this chick has a bangin body." Collin said making me growl.

"Anyways we said hey and stuff then all of a sudden this tall muscle dude came strutting out of the house and up to Bella asking her for his donut." Brady said.

"There was a dude?" Jake asked.

"Yup and he looked protective over her." Collin said.

"Sue was there but then I smelled other scents too but it was probably somebody helping them move." Brady said.

"I heard enough I'm going home and don't come looking for me either." I said as I ran out the door phasing on the spot. How could she move in with a dude she hardly knows? Wait a minute Paul don't get jealous. You cheated and you got what you deserve. So what I still love her..she is happy and that is all that matters. If only I was that dude..I need to see her..but how? Shit I need some sleep...

_"Yeah you do.." Seth said._

_"Seth what are you doing here?"_

_"I came to look for you.."_

_"Well go back home Seth I need some sleep."_

_"I knew it.."_

_"Knew what?"_

_"That she was coming back.."_

_"WHAT?"_

_"Not Bella Paul..Leah."_

_"Leah is back?"_

_"Yeah..Mom and Dad told me months ago that she was moving back but I didn't know when..but they said if I told anyone I would be in serious trouble."_

_"Seth.."_

_"We messed up man.."_

_"I know.."_

_"Paul? What if...what if.."_

_"What if what?"_

_"Their all back.."_

_"Then I don't know man...I just don't know.."_

Then with that he phased out causing me to be alone. I had more time to think but the big question I keep asking myself is...Are they all back?


	4. Chapter 4 Hurt

Bella's Pov

"Ok I'm done with my stuff finally." I called out to everyone. My dad's workers left awhile back so now it's just us, Sue, and Charlie.

"You lucky shit I still have 5 more boxes." Joey yelled from down stairs.

"All of the kitchen things are unpacked. I labeled the cabinets and drawers for y'all." Sue said while walking out of the kitchen.

"I got all the living room decorations up too." Charlie called out.

"Thanks again guys for all the furniture and stuff. Ya'll didn't have to do that."

"Really it was are treat. We want are girls to stay this time around." Sue smiled.

"I hope we will. I missed this damn place." Kim chuckled while coming down the stairs.

"Yeah well if y'all are staying then we need to talk kids.." Charlie said from the living room.

"About what?" Emily asked as her and the rest walked to the living room.

"Ok I know this is not easy to say and that they were the part of the reason y'all left but-"

"We left because of them. They broke up with us and made us feel like shit. That situation cause all of us to fall apart and move. They were the whole reason we left." Leah said getting angry.

"Leah please calm down and let him talk please.." Sue said.

"Wait you're not gonna make us see them are you?" Angela questioned.

"Well..."

"I'm out of here." Nicole said before jumping up.

"Nicole Swan come back here please just listen for a few minutes." Charlie pleaded.

"No dad I will not listen! I came back here to live again. To be with my family and friends. To start a career and settle down maybe have kids of my own. I did not come back to re-live the past and to deal with this bull shit dad. I'm so fucking sorry I left. I don't want to see them..I don't want to see HIM DAD! He hurt me in ways I didn't think was possible! I don't never want to see him again. I'm so sorry Sue but your son was a jerk. The sweetest boy out of the group HAD to be the one to dump me the worst. Who in the fuck says he hates you and doesn't care about what happens to you? Yeah well I don't want to hear his pity. I don't want to see him, hear him, or think of him! I spent two fucking years getting over that kid and to this day there is still fucking love. I'm sorry dad but I'm gone...I can't be here knowing that there is a chance to see his face again. I will NOT go through the pain. Have fun with them cause I'm not staying around to watch." Nicole cried before storming out of the house.

"Damn why did she have to be the only one who has a car." Joey said walking in the room.

"I..I didn't know she felt like that." Charlie whispered.

"Dad we all felt like that..Nicole just handled it the worse because of the words he chose."

"I'll go look for her." Charlie said while getting up.

"No let me...I'm a women and the mother of the boy who hurt her Charlie..let me go." Sue said wiping her tears away and marching out of the house.

"Dad do we have to see them?"

"Bells they all live around here so it's best just to see each other and get it over with." Charlie said.

"I'll do it but before I do you need to let them know that we are not coming back to them..we are not gonna be their friends...and we don't want to see them again." Kim said before walking upstairs.

"Yeah me too Charlie.." Emily said walking to her room followed be Leah.

"Please..Charlie..I don't want to get hurt again...I been abused by my parents..kids at school...the love of my life...That's the reason why I grew up. I don't want to be weak anymore...and I don't want to re-live the past." Angela said before her and Claire walk upstairs.

"Daddy...I can't go through the pain again. Even though Paul didn't dump me over text it still hurt to told I wasn't wanted. I had a life here dad...They all moved for themselves but do you want to know who I really moved for? I moved for Paul. I loved him with all my heart but I knew I couldn't be with him. He cheated...he didn't want us around and if I would have stayed I would have met someone else and gotten married probably would have had some kids. I couldn't do that to him dad..Cause deep down I knew he still loved me. So I packed up and moved praying he would find someone else."

"I'm sorry Bells I didn't know..." Charlie said.

"It's ok I didn't know at first either.." I smiled.

"He still loves you.." he whispered.

"You wanna know something dad?" I said while standing up and walking to the door. He just looked at me waiting for my answer.

"I never stopped loving him." I whispered before walking out the door and to my room. I heard Charlie loud and clear but I didn't want to think about the last words he said.

"Win my baby girl back Lahote..Please win her back."

Nicole's Pov

How did he think I could just go back to him. Was he crazy? Seth left me heartbroken and in pain. I still don't understand why he said all that. I loved him and every damn day he told me he loved me. I remember we would always go to the park when we were in a bad mood. We would watch the cute little kids run around and play. That was the same place he told me he loved me for the first time...Sometimes I wonder if he ever really meant it.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Sue asked as she joined me on the swings. I didn't even realize I came here.

"Everything.."

"You know you don't have to see him."

"I..I just can't."

"He cried when you left." she whispered making me look at her. "Every night he cried himself to sleep saying your name."

"Sue I.."

"Yeah I know you don't want to hear it but sometimes I just.."

"You just what?"

"I wish y'all could see each other again and work things out. Be the old Seth and Nicole, the ones people use to smile and talk about."

"I can never forgive him." I whispered tears forming in my eyes.

"He didn't have a choice you knoe...none of them did." she whispered.

"What are you talking about Sue?"

"You will find out soon sweety...when the time comes." she said getting up.

"I'll do it..but don't think this changes things." I said looking up at the stars.

"Not yet at least...he still loves you." she said walking off. My heart quicken as I thought about what she said. I mean he can't still love me he told me didn't.

"Hey Sue." I called out. She turned around waiting for me to continue. "Why can't I stop loving him?"

She smiled big and said, "Only you can answer that my dear." then with that she turned around and left.

Ok Nicole think girl. You knew this would happen. Suck it up and get over it. Maybe deep down I do want to see him again. NO! "I'm not gonna go through that shit once again. Ugh fuck me Leah was right I think I could go for a drink right about now.


	5. Chapter 5 They changed We changed

Paul's Pov

"So who called this meeting today? I got to be somewhere in an hour." Quil said.

"Quil where does your ass have to be on a Sunday morning?" Jake laughed.

"Church duh." Quil replied like it was the most obvious thing on earth.

"You don't go to church Quil. You haven't been since Billy made us when we were all kids." Embry laughed.

"Oh I remember that! Quil brought a rat and sat it on a poor lady's head." Jared laughed.

"Billy was so mad, hell even Old Quil looked like he was gonna strangle you." Sam laughed.

"To bad we were all kicked out." I joked. I been trying not to think about Bella and that dude but every time I talk I go back to thinking about her.

"So Paul how you holding up?" Brady asked making everyone go silent.

"I..I can't talk about it." I whispered. Thank the Lord that was the moment the Elders and Charlie walked in.

"Ok so now since were all here we need to talk." Harry said getting everyone's attention.

"Ok so as you all know..Bella is back." Charlie said as we gave are heads a nod knowing that she was back.

"Well she is not alone." Sue said looking at us.

"Yeah she is living with her boyfriend, they one who wanted a donut." Collin said. Charlie and Sue looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"N..No son that is not who were talking about..and that is not her boyfriend he is far from that." Charlie laughed.

"Wait so their not a couple." I asked finally speaking up.

"No so calm down Paul." Charlie said smirking.

"So who is with her? And who is that guy?" Jake asked.

"Well that guy is one of her best friends." Sue said smirking.

"Ok..well who is with her then?" Jared asked. Charlie and Sue looked at each other before saying, "Everyone."

"Wait what do you mean everyone?" Seth asked.

"Damnit son they mean that Leah, Bella, Nicole, Kim, Emily, Angela, and Claire are back." Harry finally spoke up. We all went silent before Sam finally broke through.

"All of them?" he whispered.

"Yeah...our girls are finally home." Sue smiled.

"I want to see them." Jared said jumping to his feet.

"Wait now hold your horses...there is something else." Billy said making us go confused.

"They don't want to see you." Old Quil said.

"You broke their hearts and it took them a long time to heal...they said they will see you once but after that...they don't want nothing to do with you." Charlie said.

"Are you serious?" Embry said.

"Does it look like were playing? Listen here boys...these girls went through stages that you couldn't even imagine...hell I don't even have a full story because every time I ask Leah will break down." Harry said.

"How is she?" Jake suddenly asked.

"Ha she still has that fire in her eyes." Sue said making Jake smile. "But they're all grown up now..in ways you couldn't even imagine." she continued.

"Huh what do you mean?" Quil asked.

"Well umm...they all grown bigger..um..body parts.." Sue stuttered. "And poor Angela is not as shy no more." she laughed.

"Yeah I couldn't believe what I was hearing when I heard that girl curse." Charlie laughed.

"Damn Ang cursed...Embry you owe me 20 bucks." Quil laughed.

"Did Kim change?" Jared asked looking into Sue's eyes.

"Jared..honey..Kim has gotten a little crazier." Sue started to say.

"Oh dear that's not a good sign." Sam chuckled.

"What do you mean crazier." Jared asked moving closer.

"Well..she is a bigger flirt if you get my drift...maybe like a Paul Jr should I say." she continued.

"Oh so she is a slut?" Quil asked making Jared growl.

"We can't judge them yet." Charlie said.

"Well can you give us any info on them now?" Sam asked making us all nod.

"Well..Emily is the same maybe a little more outgoing, Kim like I said is crazier, Angela is braver, Claire is still loud as always, and Leah is still burning with fire." Sue chuckled.

"What about the twins?" Seth asked.

"They changed boys...Nicole took the breakup the worse like really worse..really bad..she is still kinda the same but different. I think Joey cheered her up and became her own personal Sun." Charlie smiled. "Then Bella..well she grew..she is a little crazy like Kim but she also has fire like Leah. She also matured the most. She took care of all the girls after the break up since you know Paul and her weren't together at the time.. All I can say boys is that the little girls we knew grew up literally." Charlie finished.

"Oh and don't forget the newest member of the family." Old Quil laughed.

"Wait one of them had a kid?" Brady asked.

"Ha them girls? No not yet at least. We are talking about Kim's new dog Poochie. That lil brat chased Billy around in his wheelchair and I would be lying if I said that shit wasn't funny." Harry laughed.

"Stupid bastard almost popped my tire." Billy mumbled.

"Kim always wanted a dog." Jared smiled.

"Hey if you can win her back she can have two." Quil said making all of us laugh.

"Well here is the thing..ya'll need to think of ways to woo them over again." Charlie said.

"What if none of them are our imprints?" Seth asked making us go silent.

"Trust me I have a feeling they are..just go with the flow." Harry said.

"This is gonna be hard." I said.

"We never said it would be easy son..plus these girls changed..you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Charlie chuckled.

"If we could make them fall for us the first time I bet we can do it again." Embry said.

"Haha good luck with that. I'll give y'all a few months." Billy said as him and the others made their way to the door.

"Months?" Jake asked.

"Boys these girls are like y'all now.. they're gonna want a challenge." Sue smirked.

"What like we have to bow down to them? Suck their toes? Kiss their asses?" Jared asked.

"Oh...no worse than that." Old Quil called out as that walked out the door.

We all just sat there for a while thinking. So there all back...Shit this is gonna be hard. I wonder how Bella changed...Her boobs were a nice size and her ass was ok..but I really want to know her personality...Does she still like to read? Or play with her hair? Does she still like to sing in the shower?

"Now what?" Jake asked breaking the silence.

"We fight for them." Sam said his alpha tone coming out.

"Let's get are girls back." Embry said.

"This shit is going to be hard." Seth whispered.

"I like a challenge." I smirked letting them know that I'm not afraid. But on the inside I'm thinking, how in the hell am I'm gonna do this?

Bella's Pov

"Bella why are you up so early?" Emily asked making her way into the kitchen. "When did you become a morning person?"

"After we left I got up early sometimes and went for a walk to clear my head." I said grabbing a bottle of water.

"Well have fun with all that." she chuckled before heading to the fridge. "I'll have breakfast ready when you get back."

"Thanks Em you're the best." I said kissing her on the cheek before walking out the door.

As I was jogging on the side I couldn't help to look around. This place sure hasn't changed one bit. I could smell the nature all around me, the birds where still chirping away, hell even Mrs. Daisy is still alive. I snapped out of my thought's when I ran into something. I looked up and thought..or someone.

"Oh I'm sorry miss I didn't see you." the guy said helping me up. He looked familiar his voice reminded me off...Oh my God.

"Um thanks Jared." I said brushing myself off.

"How do you know my...Oh my God Bella?" he exclaimed.

"Y..Yeah it's me." I waved.

"W..Wow..you changed." he said looking me up and down. Yeah I could see he has too. His shirt was off and I would be lying if I didn't say he look good. His muscles were toned out, he was taller, his hair was shorter, he even had a tattoo.

"Yeah you have too." I mumbled looking out to the sea which I now realized I was on the beach.

"Well..how have you been?" he asked.

"Oh same old same old." I whispered. Why was I still talking to him he was the one to hurt one of my best friends.

"Yeah same here...nothing has really changed." he whispered.

I looked at him finally to see he was now looking out into the ocean. "Yeah I can tell.."

"Look Bella I-"

"Jared save it...just save it ok."

"No you have to listen...I didn't mean to hurt her..hell none of us wanted this..but we had to let y'all go for the time being..literally." he explained.

"What are you talking about?"

"I would tell you if I could Bells..but sadly you're gonna have to wait." he said. Here we go with this shit again.

"I think we deserve a right to know J." I yelled.

"I know...it's just to fucked up right now." he said.

"Oh well join the crew." I mumbled. He just laughed at me like just down right laughed at me.

"Charlie was right you have changed." he laughed.

"Yeah well we all did. We grew up Jared."

"You know I still love her." he said getting serious again. I just looked at him and seen the guilt in his eyes.

"She changed big time J." I whispered sitting down in the sand with him joining me.

"How?"

"She just..I don't know...She started drinking a little more, going to lots of parties, dating a lot...Hell she even got her a dog J." I said.

"I missed her everyday..there was times were I would dial her number but was too scared to push the call button." he chuckled.

"She still loves you..." I whispered making him snap his eyes towards me. "We all still have love but Kim..I seen her cry the other night over pictures of you. She cried her eyes out Jared."

"I didn't mean to hurt her Bells I promise." he said tears forming in his eyes.

"Then show her that...show her you still love her." I said finally getting up after a while.

"But how?" he whispered.

"Come on its Kim for crying out loud." I laughed making him smile.

"Thanks Bells..you really did change. Hell you even got an ass now." he laughed making me roll my eyes.

"Bye Jared." I said walking off towards home.

"Wait Bella." he said getting up and standing in front of me. "What about..Paul?"

"I promised myself I couldn't re-live the past Jared."

"He still loves you." he whispered looking over my shoulder.

I reached up on my toes a lightly kissed his cheek. "Bye Jared." I smiled but with tears streaming down my face. I walked off leaving him standing there.

How was I gonna explain the all to Kim? Now knowing Jared he will go tell all the boys and knowing all the boys there gonna show up on my door step soon...Dear Lord what have I done. I think us girls need to talk, like really talk. We need to discuss on what are plans are.

I finally reached the house my feet burning. I could hear music playing and I could smell Emily's cooking. I thought I heard a noise in the woods behind me but I just ignored it. I started walking to the door but when I looked up I seen Joey's ass on the balcony tanning like a moron.

"What the hell are you doing Joey?" I asked making him fall out of his seat.

"Damnit Bella why do you gotta do that?" he yelled.

"Because it's my job." I smirked.

"Well it's my job to get a summer tan so leave me in peace." he said pulling his sunglasses back on.

"You can do that later we need a family meeting now." I said making him groan. But he slowly got up making his way to the door giving me the finger on the way.

"Maybe later." I called out before walking inside. All the girls were scattered all over the place looking happy and peaceful...Why did I have to be the one to ruin that?

"We need a family meeting now! Everyone to the livingroom." I yelled marching my way to the sofa.

"Now what." Leah asked as everyone got comfy.

"While I was walking I ran into somebody." I said looking everyone in their eyes.

"Who?" Emily asked.

"Jared." I whispered. I heard Kim suck in some air.

"Oh great..." Nicole said.

"So what are you trying to say?" Kim asked quietly.

"We need to see them and get it over with. Or else were gonna see them one by one every other day."

"Ok well...let's do it." Angela said.

"Hold on...are you serious? We can't just pop up and say hey then turn around and say bye." Claire said.

"Pshh watch me." Leah mumbled.

"No..we need a plan." I said.

"Your act like we want them back." Nicole laughed making everyone go silent. "Hold on wait you guys can't be serious." she asked.

"I..I don't know.." Emily said.

"Well first the question is do we really want them back?" Kim asked. We all just shrugged are shoulders minus Nicole who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Ok well I'm gonna take over from here...Yes you bitches want them back." Joey said finally speaking up. "You need a plan."

"A plan? Joey you lost me."

"Look if you want them back and if they want you back you need to make them beg." he smirked.

"Like a dog!" Leah laughed.

"Yeah! You need to show them what their missing." Joey finished.

"This could work." Angela smiled.

"Yeah so like I said before do we want them back?" Kim asked. Nicole snapped out of her thoughts and finally looked up.

"Count me in." she said. That's when everyone started planning throwing ideas out there.

I felt bad because this plan was for them. I promised myself I won't re-live the past and the new Bella never breaks her promises. I looked over around the room at the girls..my girls. I really hope they get their happy ending.


	6. Chapter 6 Apple flavor condoms

Paul's Pov

"Paul! Where are you?" Jared asked running inside Sam's house.

"In here you dumbass."

"I..she..oh..changed..Kim...ass..beach." I said out of breath.

"Calm down dude and start from the beginning." Jake said.

"Ok I was walking on the beach you know just thinking..then all of a sudden somebody ran into me. I didn't even recognize her dude. Bella has changed!"

"Wait you seen Bella?" I asked shaking his shoulders.

"Yeah we talked about what happen and how were sorry and stuff. But she said she couldn't forgive us she can't re-live the past. She told me all the girls still had love so she said to fight for them. I told her about you Paul and how you still loved her." he said.

"And?" Sam questioned.

"All she did was look at me then said goodbye Jared and then she was gone." he whispered.

"So she doesn't love me anymore..." I said to myself. I knew this would happen and now..I just don't know.

"She still loves you she admitted that but in a different way. Paul you need to fight for her just like were doing for the rest of them." Jared continued.

"Yeah that's all we want you to do is fight right? You think it will be that easy to win us back..better yet even get close enough to have a conversation? Psh please you dicks have another thing coming." said a husky voice. We turned around to see Leah at the door just smirking away. Damn.. she is looking good.

"L..Leah?" Jake choked out.

"Duh who else." she chuckled finally moving away from the door and walking towards us.

.

"Well with an ass like that.." Collin started to say before Jake growled.

"Damn look at y'all I would be lying if I said y'all weren't looking good...but you know what they always said about me I'm the best liar out there." she smirked.

"W..What are you doing here?" Jake asked. Out of the corner of my eye I could see he was checking her out over and over again.

"Well one I needed to know where the old men were. Then two I had to at least stop bye and say hey to my brother. But last but not least I wanted to see the expressions on your faces when you heard about Bella." she laughed sitting on the side of the couch.

"Yeah well I was about to finish telling about Bella before you know..showed up." Jared said.

"Oh then by all means please continue I want to hear this." she smirked.

"Ok like I was saying...dude her body..has developed more. Her assets have grown." Jared exclaimed. Leah just busted out laughing making all of us look at her weird.

"Dude her assets? Really just say ass and boobs it's not that hard." she laughed tears coming to her eyes.

"I thought Sue said you still had fire Leah did you finally burn out?" Sam laughed. That made Leah shut up quick and she snapped her neck to him. It was kinda freaky even for me.

"Oh it's still burning I really just came to watch you motherfuckers loose." she growled.

"Loose what Leah?" Seth asked his sister.

"Us you dumbass. Let me put it to you in the nicest way possible... You bitches don't have a chance." she screamed. "Ya'll think y'all can just hop right back into are lives? What about all you go suck each others dick and call it quits." she said walking to the door.

"The fire is back." I whispered.

"No Paul the fire never left It just got bigger." she said turning the knob.

"Lee Lee wait-" Jake started to say. Leah froze in her spot and slowly turned around.

"You don't have the right to call me that anymore Jacob." she whispered before running out the door. We knew she was serious when she used his first name.

"That was some freaky shit..like she just woke up from an exorcism." Quil mumbled causing all of us to nod.

"I'm actually kinda scared of my sister now..her fire grew now all she needs is some hot dogs..." Seth said.

"I think were the hot dogs.." Embry whispered. We all just sat there and wonder what in the hell just happen?

Bella's Pov

"Part one is completed." Leah said walking through the door.

"Yeah we heard y'all talking, damn they're voices sound deeper. It's kinda sexy." Kim said.

"Wait till you see them girl...just wait." Leah smirked.

"Hey Joey where did you get the recording chip anyways?" Emily asked eyebrows raised. I was wondering the same thing.

"I know someone who has a cousin who dates this kid whose uncles dads brother get's them for cheap." he exclaimed.

"That's was confusing." Angela said.

"Joey is confusing down right period." Claire laughed.

"Guys back to the plan. Okay next we need someone to "accidentally" run into one of them, like maybe in a store of something." Nicole said. "We also need to talk to Sue, she is the only I trust plus she is a women so she knows how to handle this." she finished.

"Okay Lee Lee call Sue and tell her to get over here quick. Emily you go see what we have in the fridge and the rest of us..Let's get this plan in set.

**Time change to an hour**

"Girls..Joey we need to talk now!" Sue yelled walking into the house.

"What's up mom?" Leah asked.

"Charlie is on the boy's side." Sue breathed.

"Oh great with his record we will never make them pay." Kim mumbled.

"Pay? I thought y'all wanted them back?" Sue asked slightly confused.

"Well we all decided on this. We need to torture them and if they survive it they have a good chance in getting us back." Nicole answered.

"Do y'all want them back?" Sue asked. All the girls shook their heads but I just sat there. "Bella?" she asked again.

"I'm sorry but I can't..and the truth is I don't see why y'all would want them back. But I'm here for y'all because I'm your friend and I want all of you to be happy." I said.

"But what about you?" Leah asked.

"Yeah there is still love but me and Paul split up for a totally different reason and I don't think I can forgive him for that." I whispered.

"It wasn't his fault you know..." Nicole said.

"Well he could have prevented that. Maybe if he wasn't so mad at me then he would have stayed home from the party. Maybe we could had still been together but you all know Paul everything has to go his way." I said.

"Bella-" Sue started.

"No please let's just drop the subject." I whispered trying to get the attention off me.

"Well Sue did you ask one of them to go get your things?" Kim asked taking the hint.

"Yup one of them are on their way to go get me some tampons." she chuckled.

"Wow..this is so embarrassing." Leah mumbled.

"Oh hush I was there through your period Leah..hell matter a fact all of your periods." she laughed.

"Ok..let's change the subject please this is getting awkward...So Emily we need you to head to the store and get food for us." Angela said.

"Great send me out next ugh ok what do I say when I see them?" she asked.

"Improvise." Claire giggled.

"I want to go!" Joey yelled.

"Oh no your staying right here and out of trouble." Nicole said.

"Noooo I wanna go! Please I'll be good come on Emily we can take my truck." he yelled as he danced his way out of the door.

"Well this should be fun." Emily whispered following him out.

"Where did you meet him at?" Sue chuckled.

"That's a story for another time." Nicole laughed.

Sam's Pov

"I still don't know why I had to be the one to go get her girly..things." I mumbled to myself as I walked into the store. Now where are these damn things at?

"Excuse me sir can I help you with anything?" A old lady asked.

"Umm..I'm looking for tampons." I whispered making sure she only heard me.

"Aw she is a lucky lady, their on aisle 13." she smiled before helping another customer. She thought I was married? Ha yeah right I thought as I made my way to the aisle. There was a women bending over looking at soap and let me tell you I'm getting a good view from here. She had toned legs, a big ass, a birthmark on her left thigh..hold up that birthmark looks familiar. The lady stood up and turned around and before I knew I was whispering her name.

"E..Emily?"

" ?" she whispered. She was still beautiful as before. Her hair looked the same, her body grew, but she wouldn't look me into the eyes yet.

"What are you doing here?" I said trying not to check her out again.

"Oh just shopping and getting a few things." she replied looking anywhere but me.

"Yeah me too." I replied grabbing an item and trying so hard not to just grab her and never let her go.

"Sam why in the hell are you looking at tampons?" she laughed. Oh her laugh was like bells to my ears.

"Oh..I..Umm.." I didn't know what to say. I was about to reply until this tall buff dude came walking down the aisle and stopping by Emily's side.

"Em look what I found. Their new flavored condoms!" he exclaimed. What the fuck?

"Joey.." she whispered while her face went red.

"Come on I got apple your favorite flavor." he said reading the back.

"Joey shut the fuck up. Sam this is Joey, Joey this is Sam." she said. Damn she did have fire. I shook the dude's hand and gave him a slight nod.

"Oh so your Sam..I heard a lot about you." he chuckled winking at Emily.

"Joey go get you a donut or something." she said pushing him off.

"They have donuts? Where?'" he yelled before running off pushing people in the progress.

"Umm...is he ok?" I asked.

"Don't worry about him..he has major issues." she said before looking into my eyes. I felt my world shift and from that moment on I wanted to be there for her no matter what happens. I want to be her lover, her husband, the father of her kids. I never want to let her go again. I don't know how long we where staring at each other but she finally snapped out of it.

"Umm..I..I got to go. It was great seeing you again Sam." she whispered before turning around but not before I grabbed her arm and held her back.

With out turning around she whispered, "Let me go Sam."

"I can't, not again." I replied. I could smell her tears already.

"If you love me you will let me go." she whispered before pulling away and walking off.

"Trust me I'm not letting you go Emily..not again." I mumbled before grabbing the tampons and walking away.


	7. Chapter 7 The Shop

Emily's Pov

What in the hell just happened? One moment I don't like Sam then the next I want to jump him right then and there. When I looked into his eyes I was no longer in the shadows, for some reason he gave me light. I'm so confused right now and to be honest I don't want nothing to do with him. Though it hurt so bad when I thought negative things about him.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Joey asked as we finished checking out.

"Everything." I mumbled.

"You thinking about everything you want to do to Sam." he laughed as we were heading to the truck. Out the corner of my eye I seen Sam a few aisles down staring at us.

"He wishes." I smirked.

"No you wish. Come on Em I know when your horny." he winked loading the bags in.

"Oh and how in the hell would you know that?" I asked leaning against the truck. Joey finally loaded everything and walked slowly towards me. He put his arms on my hips and looked into my eyes.

"Because I know you..the things you do..the things you want to do." he whispered in my ear huskily. I glanced at Sam and he looked pretty pissed off..maybe even shaking? "I know what every moan and groan sounds like that comes out of your mouth." Joey continued slowly rubbing his lips against mine. "And I know also know how to make people jealous." he barely whispered hell even I couldn't really hear it.

"Joey let's go we got things to do." I smirked and with that I turned around and got in but not before Joey slapped my ass. I looked out the rear view mirror to see that Sam was still watching but now on the phone with someone. I then looked over to see Joey also watching, and he was smirking away.

"You're a evil little bitch." I laughed.

"Oh honey this is just the beginning." he laughed before driving off.

Paul's Pov

Me and the guys were all crowed around Sam's tv while he went shopping for tampons. That cracks me up every time I think about it. A few hours ago Sue walked in and pleaded one of us to go get her some tampons. We all voted on Sam to go cause I know my ass is not getting caught with no tampons.

"Hey someone get the phone." Jake said not breaking his concentration on the game. I picked up the phone that I didn't even know that was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Paul you will never believe who I ran into at the store." Sam said making the guys hit pause on the tv.

"Who?" I asked.

"Emily dude. She hasn't really change but she has grown..Paul I imprinted on her." he whispered.

"What?" we all shouted.

"I..I now feel like I can never let her go. That she can never be with another man other than me. But the worst part is that she is with Joey, that dude who lives with them." he finished.

"What do you mean with her?" Jared asked.

"I don't know like right now their in the parking lot and he is touching all over her, whispering in her ear talking dirty and shit." he growled.

"Ha dude got some competition." Quil laughed.

"It's not funny dude. I really just want to go over there and rip his arms off." he growled.

"Dude calm down. Just get in the truck and leave. Maybe we can call Charlie over and see if he knows anything on the guy." Embry said.

"Yeah I'm on my way now." he said before the line went dead.

"Well...this is going to get interesting." I smirked before pushing play on the tv.

Bella's Pov

"Dad you never told the guys Joey was gay right?" I asked my father as we were all in the living room waiting on Joey and Emily.

"Nope why should I not?" he asked.

"Yeah I don't want them knowing. I think Joey should tell them since it is his business."

"Yeah I guess your right-" he was cut off by his cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" he answered. Then I heard _his_ voice...everytime I hear it I want to go straight to him and never let him go.

"Yeah sure no problem." Charlie continued.

"Dad is everything ok?' I asked making my voice go higher, I wanted to make sure _he _heard me.

"Yeah I'm at their house right now. Yeah she is next to me. No Paul you can't talk to her. Because I'm bout to walk out the door and I don't want y'all wasting my minutes." he grumbled. "Yeah ok bye." he snapped his phone shut.

"What did he want?" Leah asked from her spot on the couch.

"I need to go over there..they want to "talk" to me." he laughed before getting up and kissing all of us on the head.

"Tell Seth he needs to call me when he get's home." Sue said before turning back to the tv.

"Yes ma'am. Bye ladies I will talk to y'all later." Charlie said opening the door but before he could step out Joey rushed in with all the food, Emily following behind him.

"Guess what I did." Joey singed.

"And that's my cue to go." Charlie chuckled before closing the door.

"Yeah Joey please explain what happen after I ran into Sam." Emily said.

"Yeah we heard that part with Sam but the mic cut off after y'all finished." Kim said.

"Well Joey decided to make Sam jealous by coming up and putting his hands on my hips and brushing his lips against mine." Emily said glaring at a smirking Joey.

"And it worked didn't it? Come on Em cheer up we now know that Sam still has feelings." Joey explained.

"Joey I need you to help me out with Jared." Kim laughed.

"Oh and Embry." Angela added.

"Don't forget Quil." Claire giggled.

"What is Joey now our fake boyfriend?" Nicole laughed.

"Yup and I tend to make it worth ya'lls wild. Joey chuckled before looking over at Sue and saying, "Sue do we need to make Harry jealous and spice up your relationship?"

"No thanks Joey I think were pretty spicy." Sue laughed picking up her purse. "Well I gotta go, oh and don't forget were all going to the shop in the morning and getting everything ready."

"Yeah that's gonna be hard work." Leah said.

"What about I bring a few boys over to help with it?" Sue asked but we all gave her the look.

"What are ex's? Yeah good luck with us getting any work done." Nicole said.

"Well what about the twins Collin and Brady?" she asked.

"That's fine they look like good kids." I smiled.

"They are trust me. Well I will see y'all in the morning my lovely ladies and guy." Sue said before leaving.

"Come on guys I know what we all need." Joey said before walking to his room..or should I say the basement. We walk to the basement to see it spotless. Colorful lights were hanging up and he even had tables up. The dogs bed was now by his bed and a mini fridge by that.

"What the hell is all this?" Leah asked.

"My crib." Joey laughed before pulling out tequila and shot glasses.

"Yeah we can see you went all out Joey." Angela laughed.

"You literally stole my dog from me Joey. Is this where he has been these past few days?" Kim asked picking up lil Poochie.

"Yeah..he is just to cute to let go." he wined before turning up the music.

"All we need is a hot tube." Nicole laughed before jumping on his bed.

"Oh I plan on getting us one soon, we could put it out back with the grill and stuff." he said while pouring are drinks.

"Are you trying to get us wasted the night before we have to be at the shop?" Emily laughed picking up her shot.

"Nope I'm trying to get y'all relaxed for the days that are coming?" Joey exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't think y'all won't be seeing anymore of those freaks, they're gonna be around a lot..plus I have another plan." he chuckled.

"Oh great here we go again, well here is to us best friends I love you guys." Claire said raising her glass in the air with us following her lead.

"To best friends." we said before we downed the shot.

**Next morning**

"Wake up Bella we need to be at the shop in an hour." Nicole whispered. What the hell happened last night?

"What happened?" I asked.

"Joey got us drunk." she laughed helping me up. I looked around to see all the girls waking up too. Leah was beside me, Emily was in the chair, Kim was laying on the table, Angela was on the stairs, and Claire was laying on the..dog bed? I looked over to see Joey up and ready.

"Joey what the hell man?" I asked trying to walk.

"Hey it was not my fault, I tried to stop y'all." he smirked.

"You didn't try...I bet you even got it on video." Emily said.

"Yup." he said popping the "P" loudly.

"Did we at least look good?" Kim asked.

"No..ya'll looked like shit..hell ya'll still do. Come on girls we have less than an hour to get ready." Joey chuckled. We all got up and started to head to the bathrooms.

"We don't have time for all of us to take showers." Nicole said.

"I call shower by myself." Leah said running up stairs.

"I guess me and Angela can share." Claire said following her.

"I'm with Emily." Kim said slowly walking up the stairs.

"I guess I'm with you sis." Nicole smirked.

"Ugh..it's nothing I never seen before." I said slowly following the others. I could tell this day was gonna be hell...

We finally all made it to the store within the next hour. Sue was a little pissed off at us for getting drunk but hey..blame Joey. Sue asked the twins to help us and they agreed so they would be here shortly. So here we are unpacking boxes and making small talk.

"Hey do you remember when we were in high-school and Kim and Bella flashed everyone at the football game." Emily laughed.

"Hey now I didn't flash nobody, Kim was the one lifting both of are shirts." I laughed.

"Yeah I remember that, then Paul and Jared got so mad they wouldn't talk for y'all for a few days." Claire chuckled.

"Yeah but sex was the key to all are problems...rough sex." I smirked.

"Really? I just bought Jared a number 3 at McDonald's and he was fine." Kim said making all of us laugh.

"Yeah they were fat. They were in love with Emily's cooking." Angela chuckled.

"Yeah sometimes I wondered if Sam loved me or my cooking more." Emily laughed.

"Well I can't cook if my life depended on it." Leah said.

"Oh trust me we all know, we almost had to take poor Claire to the hospital for food poisoning." Joey laughed.

"Yeah your food almost killed me you bitch." Claire laughed throwing stuffing foam at her.

"Hey now Emily was supposed to be watching every ingredient and every step I made." Leah exclaimed.

"Leah I turn my back for literally 5 seconds and you added all sorts of shit in there." Emily laughed.

"The worse thing about it was it was supposed to be a salad...I mean who can't make a salad." Kim laughed.

"Apparently my daughter." Sue chuckled. About that same time the twins walked in with smiles on their faces.

"Hey boys, thanks for coming." Sue said.

"No problem Sue, where always here to help the needy." Collin laughed before Brady elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oh the kid is still the same from when I use to babysit them." Leah said.

"Good to see you too Leah. You still bad with kids or just with everyone." Collin smirked.

"Why you little-"

"Hi Leah it's good to see you again." Brady said before words were said.

"Hey Brady, I like you better, your less of a bitch than your brother." she smirked making Collin wink at her.

"Ok well Collin, Brady this is Angela, Claire, Emily, Kim, my twin Nicole, and you already met Leah and Joey." I said.

"Well I must say you ladies are very beautiful minus Leah and from what I heard from the guys you all are great girls..minus Leah." Collin smirked.

"Why you little bitch." she said throwing tape and hitting him right in his head.

"I see you still got good aim though." Brady laughed.

"She throws like a girl." Collin laughed making Sue huff out loud.

"You look like a girl." she smirked.

"You sound like a man." he shout back.

"Well you smell like a girl...are you wearing that new Justin Bieber fragrance now?" she smirked.

"You know what-"

"Let's just get to work kids, the sooner we finish the sooner we can leave and get on with the day." Sue said stuffing boxes in the twins hands.

"This ain't over Clearwater." Collin hissed earing Leah's middle finger in his face.

"Ok guys let's tell some more stories." Joey exclaimed.

"Oh what about the time Leah got caught making out with Jake in the janitor's closet at a restaurant." Collin laughed.

"COLLIN! YOU BETTER RUN YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Leah yelled before chasing Collin outside.

"How can you live with him?" Joey asked.

"Brady just chuckled and said, "I could ask you the same question."

Paul's Pov

I still can't believe that Thing 1 and Thing 2 got to go see the girls. It was fucked up but Sue said it was worth it. We told them not to put their hands on them or there would be consequences.

"I'm bored." Quil breathed.

"Yeah this game is getting boring." Embry said putting the remote controller down.

"Cause you were loosing." Jake laughed causing Embry to shove him.

"Well what do y'all want to do? The others don't get off patrol for a while."

"Hmm we could pack a few beers and a football and go down to the beach." Embry suggested.

'Yeah I'll go phase and let the others know." Jake said before running outside.

"Hey Paul what are you going to do about Bells?" Quil asked as we were packing up.

"I'm gonna win the girl back." I said without looking up.

"What if she found someone else?" Embry said. That pissed me and my wolf off. She was mine now and forever. I looked at Embry and just shrugged my shoulders. "So" I replied.

"So? Your just gonna flirt with a taken chick." Quil laughed.

"She is _Mine_ and will always be." I growled.

"Woah dude calm down we already knew that since highschool buddy." Jake chuckled as he walked through the front door.

"Actually we figured it out since the two of you wanted the relationship to be a secret." Embry smirked.

"Yeah that was a big surprise I mean we thought you two hated each others guts but then we had to come across y'all tounging each other down." Quil laughed.

"Bro that was some crazy shit. Then after that you two were like bunnies you couldn't stop fucking." Jake laughed.

"It wasn't just fucking..I really did love her." I said.

"We know..and just know it wasn't your fault." Embry said patting me on the back. We just sat there in silence before Quil spoke up.

"Come on let's go..this sexy beast needs a tan." he exclaimed.

"Hey now don't turn into a tan peach." Jake laughed.

"Hey kinda like the girl Paul smashed awhile back." Embry laughed.

"Bro a smashed peach." Quil joked making all three of them bust out laughing. How in the hell did I get stuck with them three?

Bella's Pov

"One more box girls and boys and your free to go." Sue called from the kitchen.

"Thank God my hands are killing me." Kim moaned rubbing her hands together.

"My ass hurts from this damn floor." Emily shouted from the closet.

"Hey you're the one who wanted to take the storage room Em." Nicole laughed.

"Because it was the only place where I didn't have to hear about Joey and his...talents." Emily said.

"Hey now I could give you some good advice and tips for the future." Joey yelled from the back.

"I think I'm about to be sick." Collin mumbled.

"Come on he is talking about the things you can do to a girl...take some notes." Brady laughed. Me and some of the girls just looked at each others knowing the truth.

"Yeah Collin take some notes! It's gonna be a few chapters long though." Joey yelled again.

"I need another break from y'all." Leah said walking over to us.

"You know you missed me sweet lips." Collin winked.

"No..I missed Mrs. Ray more than you, and dear God that women stinks." Leah chuckled.

"Oh who are you telling the old lady has a crush on Paul." Brady said.

"Oh does she now?" I asked getting a little jealous.

"Yeah she always is checking him out and saying what big arms you have." Brady chuckled.

"Kinda like the big bad wolf." Collin laughed. We heard a dish drop from the kitchen and out came Sue with a "What the fuck" look on her face.

"You guys are free to go." Sue said glaring at the twins. I swear Leah was gone within that second.

"Well we know who is ready to go." Angela chuckled.

"Let's go to the beach." Joey suggested as were outside.

"I'm in!" Collin screamed.

"We didn't mean you dumbass." Leah mumbled.

"Come on babe I can protect you from the sharks." Collin winked.

"I'd rather die from the sharks." she hissed before getting in.

"Wait we don't have are bathing suits." Claire said.

"I got them already." Joey said.

"How?" Emily asked.

"I got my ways baby." he winked before turning to the boys and saying, "See y'all at the beach." Then with that we left and not even 10 minutes later were pulling up at the beach.

"Let's see that place over there seems like a good spot." Kim said pointing to a place by some rocks. By now we were all dressed and lotion up.

"It doesn't look different does it ladies?" Brady asked.

"Nope I still see the tree I got fucked against." Kim said walking off leaving Brady there shocked.

"Oh she kinky..me likey." Collin said before running after Kim.

"Yeah it really isn't different...it seems peaceful." Angela said as we walked toward the spot and laid down our towels.

"Yeah it is..." Brady smiled.

"Well I'm gonna go hit the water first so I'll be back." Joey said before taking off.

"I'm gonna read my cosmo..so yeah." Kim said pulling out her magazine.

"Come on guys you don't want to go swimming or anything...I mean the boys are in the water." Collin smirked pointing to a group of boys playing around in the water. Oh..My..God.

"Shit." Nicole whispered.

"Hey guys." Brady yelled causing the boys to look and wave. Then one by one the started heading towards..us? Dear Lord.

"Fuck.." Leah whispered.

"Kill me now." I groaned before laying down and putting my arm over my eyes...This will be fun.


	8. Chapter 8 We meet again

Bella's Pov

"Really Bella?" Kim chuckled as I was laying down.

"What did I do?"

"You look so relaxed about this, how?" Nicole whispered.

"Girls it's not like they famous or something." I chuckled. I leaned up to see they were almost here then I seen Joey running towards us.

"Guys the water feels so nice." Joey moaned laying down beside me slapping Kim's ass.

"Damn Joey give me a warning next time." Kim laughed.

"Girl I own that ass...better yet I own all of ya'lls asses." he laughed making the twins shake their heads.

"Hey guys." Collin said. I'm guessing they made it.

"What's up." I heard Jared say. Then I heard hands and clapping.

"Oh we just got back from the shop, we were working hard you know." Collin said.

"Your ass barley did anything." Leah said from her spot.

"Hey I wasn't seeing much effort out of you either sweet lips." he smirked earning her middle finger.

"Sue did a lot of the work." Kim said.

"Just because she literally locked us out of the kitchen." Nicole laughed.

"Well if Joey wouldn't have made us late maybe we could have been there earlier." I said glaring at Joey.

"Well maybe if y'all wouldn't have gotten so wasted then maybe we could have been on time." he chuckled.

"Wait y'all got wasted without me?" Jared asked.

"Oh it's nice to see you again Jared." I smirked finally leaning up on my elbows and looking at him.

"Yeah you to Bells..you remember the guys." he said pointing to them.

"Hmmhmm." I said looking at all of them minus Paul.

"Hey Bella been getting any lately?" Quil asked. Oh well he hasn't changed.

"What's it to ya?" I smirked.

"Well I mean you looking good..shit all of you are..so you never know." he smirked. I got up and walked towards him slowly.

"What about you Quil have you been getting any pussy lately?" I smirked making all the guys choke.

"What did you say?" Paul asked. I finally looked him up and down and dear lord I thought I was gonna die. This man was seriously hot...I mean he looked like a Greek God. His muscles were bigger and toner. His coco tan skin and a tattoo? His V-Line was the breaking point for me before I looked up at his lips to see him smirking.

"I said pussy. Got a problem with that Paul?" I asked looking into his eyes. When I looked at him it was like nothing else mattered. He was the only one there and the only one I wanted to be with. I had a erge to go fuck him right then and there but I couldn't move. I wanted to be in his arms forever...and I wanted to be everything I can be for him. I finally broke out of my trance and looked away. Damnit Bella get it together.

"Paul you alright man?" Sam asked with a knowing look on his face. Umm am I missing something?

"Yup I'm fine right now, you ok Bella you look a little hot." Paul smirked looking me up and down.

"Yeah I think I need a swim though...I want to get soaken...wet." I moaned as his eyes got big. "Coming Joey?"

"Hell yeah anyone in for a swim?" he asked the girls.

"Nope I gotta answer these sex questions first." Kim said looking at her Cosmo.

"Well I'm in." Leah said pulling Nicole up with her. "Come on Swan you look a little dry."

"Ha you gonna help get me wet Clearwater?" Nicole said smacking Leah's ass.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Jake asked.

"This is normal." Claire said getting up.

"Yeah let me fill you in on us, Joey, Leah, Bella and Nicole are the bitches that do crazy shit and don't give two fucks about anything, Kim is the perverted hoe, Emily is the lazy ass, Claire is the loudest motherfucker, ane me well I'm still the same." Angela chuckled making the guys jaws drop.

"Amen sister." Kim laughed.

"A..Angela what happen to you?" Embry asked stepping towards here.

"I grew up Embry." she said looking into his eyes but the weird thing is they wouldn't move at all they just stared.

"Well were gonna go, be back in a few." Joey whispered before throwing me over his shoulders and running into the water.

Paul's Pov

Dear Lord I'm fucked, like literally. Bella is looking so fucking good I swear I could have cum any minute. Her ass grew along with her boobs giving me ideas for the future. Her smile is still the same along with her face features. She still smells like strawberries but now there is a new scent that smells like..honey? I just want to taste her, dip my tongue inside her and have her screaming my name.

"Paul quit zoning out." Jared laughed.

"You ok Paul you need a cold shower?" Kim laughed.

"As long as you're helping me wash up." I smirked making Jared growl.

"No thanks, I don't do cold showers. I like them hot, like my men." Kim said winking at Jared.

"Well so how have y'all been?" Embry asked.

"Oh same old same old. After y'all dumped us to the curve we all went are own ways. We went off to do all sourts of things." Claire said. I feel really bad for them..I really do.

"I'm sorry-" Quil started.

"Save it Quil." Claire said cutting him off.

"So what else did y'all do?" Sam asked. Out the corner of my eye I could see the others making their way back over here.

"Party, fuck, work, sleep, hang with people, fuck some more, work some more and yeah that's about it." Kim said.

"What are y'all talking about now?" my girl asked as she walked up. Wait my girl?

"What we been up to." Emily said filling her in.

"Oh I'm sure Kim told you all." she said laying down on the towel ass in the air. I had to hold back a moan from the view but I couldn't help it.

"Did you say something Paul?" she asked me.

"Yeah I said you got a nice ass." I smirked she looked shocked for a second before her face went back to being sexy.

"Shut up Lahote." she said. I just sat there and smirked looking over her again. When did she get a tattoo? Wait they all had one.

"Nice tattoos." Seth said finally speaking up.

"Thanks they hurt like a bitch too." Nicole said. We were all silent for a while till that dude broke the silence.

"Well this is getting awkward I think it's time to go, I'm burnt." he laughed.

"Me too my ass is killing me." Leah moaned.

"Probably from sitting on your ass all day." Collin mumbled.

"You wanna know something-" Leah started to say.

"And that's are cue to go." Joey said throwing Leah over his shoulders like some monkey.

"I guess we will see ya'll...one day." Angela said as they packed their things up.

"One day?" Quil questioned.

"Yeah were not gonna just forgive y'all. Hell it took me everything I had to just come out here." Nicole said.

"Wait we-" Sam started.

"Save it for the birds boys." Emily said.

"Well can we start over?" Quil asked.

"Nope." Kim said flat out. Damn their fast at packing.

"Well bye boys." Bella said looking me in the eyes.

"See something you like?" I smirked.

She smiled and slowly bent down giving me a good view of what's under that bikini. She looked up and said, "No but it looks like you do." then with that she walked off giving her hips the perfect sway.

"Were totally fucked." was all I had to say looking over to see the boys agreeing with me.


	9. Chapter 9 She fell for an animal

Bella Pov's

"Well that was fun..." Kim said as we got back to the house.

"Yeah Leah you were right there looking good." Emily laughed.

"I didn't mean to talk to them that long." I said laying on the couch.

"And how did you feel?" my sister asked as she lifted my legs up and sat next to me.

"Like I never wanted to leave him, like I wanted to be anything and everything for him."

"You felt that too? It happen as soon as I looked into Embry's eyes." Angela whispered with me nodding my head in agreement.

"Yeah now that you think about it I felt like that ever since I looked into Sam's eyes at the store." Emily said.

"They on that freaky vodo shit." Joey laughed.

"I'm so glad that didn't happen to me." Leah laughed.

"Yeah Leah would chop Jake's balls off before she fell for him again." Claire laughed.

"Then you could hang them up on your bumper." Kim laughed.

"Hey speaking of cars..when will the rest of ya'lls get here?" Joey asked.

"Tuesday." Angela replied.

"Yeah I can't wait to get my baby back." Claire said.

"Which one?" I laughed.

"My car...for now." she smiled.

"Their gonna need a lot of energy for what's coming next." Emily said. Well agreed and turned our attention to the tv. We talked and relaxed and got ready for the day to come.

**The next day**

"Ok girls breakfast is over with and we need to fix up the house a little more." Joey announced.

"What do you mean Joey?" Emily asked washing her plate.

"I mean that we need to spice this house up, make it cool and young." he exclaimed.

"I'm to full maybe later." yawned Leah.

"Your lazy ass needs to do something." Nicole chuckled earning a glare from Leah.

"Ok Joey what exactly are we going to do around here?" I asked.

"Ok so you see here I made a list of things of what we need to do." Joey said pulling out a long piece of paper.

"Are you shitting me? That's too much!" exclaimed Kim.

"Well that's what needs to be done now everyone shut up." he said looking over the list.

"Well you gonna tell us or not?" Claire chuckled.

Oh yeah..Ok so the yard needs to be mowed, the house needs to be vacuumed and dusted, y'all need to put decorations up in your rooms, bathrooms need to be clean, attic needs to be cleaned out, the weeds in the yard needs to be pulled, kitchen really needs to be clean, the closets need to be redone, and that's about it for now." he finished. All of our mouths were hanging open and staring at him like he was crazy..take that back he is crazy. We all started shouting at the same time wondering what the hell is going through his head.

"We can't get that all done today!" Kim shouted.

"You idiot!" Claire shouted.

"That's to damn much!" Leah yelled.

"Is there something stuck up your ass dude?" Angela said.

"I'm gonna die like literally fucking die." Emily screamed.

"How in the hell are we suppose to do all that in one day?" Nicole shouted.

"Did you get knocked upside your head Joey?" I asked.

"No I would tell y'all if y'all would just SHUT UP ALREADY!" he yelled.

"Fine the floor is yours." Kim issued.

"Thank you..Now I know we can't do all this by ourself so I called for a little help." he whispered the last part.

"Excuse me I don't think I heard you right..help?" I asked.

"That's right babe I'm here to save the day." Paul said as he busted through the front door with the others behind him.

"Awl hell no." Nicole mumbled.

"Aw you're not happy to see us." Jared laughed.

"Uh no." we all said at once.

"Well suck it up. Thanks for calling Joey were always here to help the needy." Collin smirked.

"Fuck it's bad that y'all are here but did you have to bring this shit head?" Leah asked pointing at Collin.

"Love you to babe." Collin winked.

"Joey what the hell man?" I whined.

"Come on babe you needed the help so suck it up for a day, damn you ain't dying." he said making the boys chuckle.

"You better watch out when you go to bed tonight you fucker." I whispered in his ear.

"Come on it's your turn to sleep with me." he winked making me gag.

"Save that for Poochie."

"Hey I want my damn dog back by the way." Kim said.

"Yeah later..now everybody get to work." he said walking off. We all stood there for a second before he poked his head round the corner. "Come on get to work."

"Uh Joey you never told us what to do." Angela spoke up.

"Oh right let's see hmm..Okay Seth and Brady get the yard, Nicole and Claire get the weeds, Emily and Sam get the kitchen, Kim and Angela has the bathrooms, Bella you get your room along with your sisters, Leah you get your room along with Claires, Collin has Angela's and Paul has Kim's, Jared and Jake get the attic, Embry and Quil get the living room and closet, and I get mine and Emily's room." he finished.

"Are you serious?" Kim shouted. "I don't do bathrooms."

"Well tough it up babe." Jared smirked before Kim pushed him out of the way making her way to the bathrooms.

"Why do you have to get my room?" Emily whined.

"Because I'm looking for those handcuffs we used, I need them for Bella tonight. Plus I really want to look at your things." he winked making Paul and Sam growl?

"Why do you need hand cuffs Joey?" I asked slightly afraid.

"You'll see..now everybody get to work." he shouted walking down to the basement.

"You heard the guy let's get this show on the roll." Quil shouted running towards the living room.

"Why does he sound excited?" Claire said making her way to the back door.

"That's Quil for ya." Embry chuckled leaving the room.

"Ok if y'all need me I'll be in Nicoles room." I said making my way to the stairs.

"I'm right behind you babe." Paul said following me.

"I'm not your babe get that through your head Paul." I said turning around I caught him staring at my ass for a second before he looked up at me and smiled.

"Sure not yet at least." he said shoving my ass making me move.

"Come on you two are to damn slow." Leah moaned from behind Paul.

"Yeah I don't think Jake will like my face in her ass..even though it looks very nice." Collin chuckled.

"Collin." I heard Jake yell from the other room.

"Oh shit go go go." Collin said making his way up the stairs pushing me on the way making me fall back.

"Damn are you ok Bella?" Paul asked catching me.

"Yeah I'm fine..thanks." I mumbled finally reaching the top of the stairs.

"Anytime." he smiled before walking into the Angela's room.

"Wipe that grin off your face Swan..you'll get wrinkles." Leah smirked.

"Shut up and get your ass to work Clearwater." I said walking into Nicole's room. Damn did this girl ever clean?

"Hey Angela's room is spotless." Collin shouted from across the hall.

"Claire room is kinda clean. What about Nicoles room?" Leah shouted from next door to me.

"It's a pig house." I shouted back.

"Hey I found a thong!" Paul shouted from Kim's bedroom across from me.

"Put that up Paul." I shouted at him.

"Or what?" he laughed. I march across the hall to the room he was in and seen he was looking under her bed.

"Really...like really?" I asked from the doorway.

"What? I'm trying to clear the floor cause I can vacuum." he smirked.

"No your looking through her drawers again." I said pointing a finger at him.

He looked shocked before saying, "How did you know I-"

"I know you Paul." I cutted him off.

"Well you wanna get to know me some more." he smirked.

"No. Now get to work." I said turning towards the door.

"Hey Bells can I look through your drawers?" he asked.

"Ha you won't find much in there." I laughed.

"What do you mean." he asked confused. I walked to him and leaned up on my toes and whispered in his ear.

"I don't really were panties anymore Paul."

"W..What?" he choked.

"Get to work." I smirked before he pulled me to his chest.

"Are you wearing any right now Bella." he huskily whispered.

"Hmm the world may never know." I smirked before walking back across the hall.

"Hey Leah knock knock." Collin started.

"Ughhh..who's there?" Leah groaned.

"Broom." he said.

"Broom who?" Leah asked.

"The broom you knocked down when you and Jake were in the closet." he laughed.

"You bitch!" she shouted.

"Oh I love it when you talk dirty to me." he laughed. The next thing I know I hear running and shit breaking. Why did Joey have to put them two together?

Kim's Pov

"This is some bull shit." I whispered while scrubbing the toilet.

"Who are you telling?" Angela mumbled.

"Awl suck it up girls." Jake laughed from the hallway. Ugh why did the attic have to be right here.

"Yeah y'all sound like pussy's." Jared laughed.

"Always thinking about that." I whispered.

"No I'm always thinking about yours." Jared said.

"Did y'all do it anyways?" Angela asked us.

"Umm well..."

"Yes we did Ang. She was my first and I was hers..I remember afterwards we just laughed the whole time." he chuckled.

"Ok Jared enough." I couldn't take anymore of it, of us.

"Kim we need to talk soon you know." Jared said.

"Yeah key word, "Need", doesn't mean it's gonna happen."

"Damn Jared watch where you throw that thing." Jacob yelped.

"Awl suck it up boys." Angela said repeating Jake's phrase.

"Shut up Ang." Jake laughed. Why do they seem at ease about everything? And why can't I keep my eyes of Jareds ass? Duh cause it's you Kim, I thought to myself.

"Kim?" Jared shouted.

"W..What?"

"He has been calling your name for 5 minutes. Whatcha thinking about?" Angela asked. In response I just turned my attention back to Jared to see him smirking with eyebrows raised. I had a feeling to look into his eyes so when I did the world stopped...I only seen him and only him. I seen us together married with kids. Hold up awl shit get it together Kim, I thought before looking another way..Ugh fuck me and this vodo shit.

Sam's Pov

Her hands kept touching mine and it felt like lighting striking down to my hands. Her warm soft touch made me hot instantly. Her smile made me feel like I was in paradise. Everytime she turned around her sweet little ass would bounce making me hard.

"Sam can you put those plates in the cabinet please." she said.

"Yeah..so uh Emily how ya been?" I asked trying to make small talk.

"Uh good just trying to get settled you know." she smiled.

"Yeah did you miss this place at all?" I asked suddenly wondering why she never came back.

"All the time, this place still feels like home." she whispered looking out the window.

I came up behind her and looked out the window too. I felt her relax against me and I now felt like I was home..where I needed to be, right here with her. "Why didn't you never come back?" I asked breaking the silence. I felt her freeze for a second before relaxing and turning around facing me. By now we were chest to chest and face to face.

"Because..I was scared." she whispered.

"Of what? Emily no matter what happened I would have protected you."

"I.I was scared of you." she whispered looking into my eyes.

"O..Of me?" I choked.

"I didn't want to mess up anything with you and your life. You could have been married and I would have come back falling for a married man. Or maybe you just didn't want to see me anymore...I don't know." she mumbled looking down at her feet. I quickly pulled her chin up to face me.

"Never." I whispered pushing hair behind her ear.

"Never what?" she breathed slightly moving towards me.

"I would never have been married to another women other than you and..I always want to see you face, Emily, since the day you left." I whispered our lips almost stared at each other in the eyes for a while till she made the move. Were almost there until Joey had to interrupt us.

"Ok the kitchen is looking good guys-" he stopped while looking between the two of before putting on a shit eating grin.

"Joey it's not what it looks like." Emily started to explain while pulling away from me.

"Hmmhmm please continue, I'll just go find someone else to entertain me." he smirked before skipping off to the other room. Emily turned around and looked at me before bowing her head and getting back to work. Damn I was so close...

Quil's Pov

"Whatcha wanna watch?" I asked Embry.

"Aren't we suppose to be cleaning?" he asked.

"Come on Embry, when do I ever clean?" I laughed.

"Well if that's the case you better turn on Blade." he chuckled.

"Awl good choice my good man." Joey said as he came to sat down with us.

"You a vampire hater?" I asked.

"Are you serious dude I'm totally a vampire hater. Fuck them leeches." he laughed. Ah maybe we will get along after all.

Nicole's Pov

"It's hotter than two fat girls in a hot tube." I laughed as me and Claire pulled the weeds.

"Who taught you that, Joey?" Claire asked.

"The one and only." I chuckled looking over at the two boys taking a break from mowing.

"Ya'll tired yet?" I yelled at them making them glance at each other before walking towards us.

"Naw we good." Brady said sitting down.

"You sure? We can get y'all some water bottles or something." Claire said.

"No thank you maybe later." Seth said sitting down next to me.

"So is this all the weeds you guys pulled?" Brady asked picking up the picked weeds.

"Yup and that shit has my hands hurting." I said lightly rubbing them together.

"Do you need any ice or something?" Seth said grabbing my hand.

"No I'm fine Seth really." I said grabbing them back.

"Well..umm. this is awkward." Claire said after a while.

"Maybe if Nicole would talk to me then it would be less awkward." Seth mumbled. Are you serious?

"Are you shitting me? Seth last time we had a conversation was when you fucking dumped me and told me you didn't love me, that you didn't care what happens to me. Then you expect me to be all goody goody with you. Ah try again." I said.

"Damnit Nicole get your head out of your ass and fucking realize I never stopped loving you." he screamed.

"Maybe we should go..." Brady mumbled helping Claire up.

"No sit down there is nothing I have to say to this fucking dick." I said.

"You weren't complaning about it when I was making you scream my name." he smirked.

"Fuck you Seth. You know if I would have stayed I wouldn't even want to be with your ass anyways." I said getting up.

"Oh and why is that?" he asked getting up and stalking towards me.

"Because I hate you! Your so fucking crazy. You're a stupid motherfucker. Why did I have to fall in love with such an animal?" I yelled pushing him. He started shaking and the next thing you know there is a giant wolf in his place.

"What the fuck is going on-" I heard my sister scream as her and everyone else made their way outside.

"She fell for an animal." Joey whispered. Then the next thing you know my world went black...


	10. Chapter 10 What the hell?

Bella's Pov

"I'm bringing sexy back." Collin sagged.

"This motherfucker is a piece of trash..yeah." Leah singed.

"Oh shut up Lee Lee." Collin chuckled. After a few hours of cleaning the two had finally settled down. Though they were still bitchy towards each other.

"You're a stupid motherfucker!" I heard my sister scream from outside.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked looking through the window, by now Leah, Paul, and Collin were behind me.

"Looks like their having a fight." Paul said.

"Well why is he shaking so bad." Leah asked.

"Um.." Collin started.

"Well I'm bout to go break it up." I said before Paul grabbed my hand.

"I think you should stay here babe." he said looking nervous.

"No that's my damn sister out there." I said yanking out of his grip and running down the stairs, ignoring my name being called.

"Because I hate you! Your so fucking crazy. You're a stupid motherfucker. Why did I have to fall in love with such an animal?" \

"What the fuck is going on-" I started to say but before I could finish there was a giant wolf standing in Seth's place.

"She fell for an animal." Joey whispered. Then the next thing you know Nicole blacked out.

"Nicole!" I said as I ran towards her but stopping in my place as the wolf growled.

"Bella!" Paul said running to me and pulling me behind him.

"Paul let me get to Nicole." I said trying to walk past him but then the wolf growled again this time baring his teeth and stepping towards me. Then the next thing you know there is a wolf in Paul's place.

"What the fuck?" I heard Kim say as her and everyone else made their way outside. I turned my attention back to the two wolf's but before I knew what was happening I was being pushed out of the way and on to the ground. I looked up to see Jake blocking my way from the wolf's, or should I say Seth and Paul.

"Can someone explain to me what the fuck is going on?" I heard Leah yell.

"Yeah later." Sam said.

"No Sam we need to talk now." Emily growled making Sam give in.

"Fine..Paul, Seth stop what you're doing and get dressed..NOW!" Sam ordered I could feel the power in his voice.

"Nicole, baby, wake up..come on wake up." I said slightly shaking my sister.

"Here watch out baby." Joey said bringing a cup filled with water. The next thing you know he is dumping water all over her.

"What the fuck Joey?" she croaked eyes still closed.

"Good morning sunshine." he chuckled before walking back to the others. By now Paul and Seth were dressed and walking towards us.

"Come on girl let's get you up." I said helping her sit up.

"What the hell happened?" she whispered rubbing her head.

"I don't even know for sure." I said looking around.

"Your bleeding Bella." she pointed out. I looked down to see a cut across my arm with blood streaming down.

"Yeah I guess I am..come on princess." I smiled grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

"I can take her from her Bella." Seth growled making Paul growl right back.

"Oh know I don't think so..your not going to touch her or talk to her till she is ready. And I swear to my fucking time if you growl at me again I'll feed you to the leeches." I growled before finally realizing what I said.

"Excuse me?" Sam said stalking towards me.

"What did you just say?" Paul asked.

"Bitches." I mumbled.

"Bella how do you know about them?" Jake asked stepping closer but stopping in his tracks as Paul growled.

"She use to date one of them." Joey whispered.

"WHAT?" Paul growled.

"Shut up Joey." Nicole said.

"Wait you know about them too?" Jared asked.

"We all do.." Angela whispered.

"Care to explain?" Embry asked.

"No." I said taking my sister's hand and walking off.

"Get back here Bella." Paul growled jerking my hand to him.

"What do you want me to tell you Paul? That I dated a leech? Yes. Did I fuck him? No. Did I fall in love with him? Not as much as I love you damnit. Now leave me alone Paul.." I said looking into his eyes.

"You still l..love me?" he choked.

"Don't ask a question that you already know the answer to." I whispered letting his hand go and walking to the house.

"Don't you think they should hear the story?" Nicole asked as we were back inside.

"Tomorrow meet me here and I..we...will explain." I told Sam who just nodded his head.

"Good now leave." Leah said running up the stairs.

"Thanks for the help guys. If you need us to clean or cook just say the magic words" Angela said showing them to the door.

"I'll take you up on that offer Angela." Embry smiled making Angela blush. I looked over to see Paul staring at me, it didn't even look like he was breathing.

"Paul let's go." Jared said breaking Paul out of his trance.

"Clean your cut Bella and we'll be back tomorrow." Paul said though more like command which actually caused something to go down to my core. That voice was so sexy and rough...snap out of it Bella.

I didn't realize I was the one now staring which caused the other guys to laugh and Paul to smirk. He looked me up and down before winking and walking out the door.

"The bitches have left the building..I repeat the bitches have left the building." Claire laughed.

"Yeah well this bitch is tired so night guys." Joey yawned heading towards the basement.

"Joey I saw you watching a moive..you didn't do shit." Nicole laughed.

"Awl you would be surprised my love." he chuckled before leaving the room.

"Well yeah I'm calling it a night guys, peace out." Claire said walking up the stairs.

"We haven't even ate dinner." Nicole laughed.

"It's a get your own meal night." I whispered.

"Hey my room is looking good!" I heard Emily scream. Then all you could hear was Joey laughing and saying I told you so. Huh I guess he did clean..supriseiling.

**I know this was short but I don't have time because I'm in a play and all and I have practice! So I'll try to upload some this weekened. So until then...**


	11. Chapter 11 The talk

Bella's Pov

"So now what are we going to do? I mean their werewolves now" Angela said as we all sat around the living room waiting for the boys to get here.

"I don't even know I mean...ugh I can't even think straight." Kim said.

"This is all to fucked up." Leah whispered.

"I don't wanna run away again...I'm here to stay..." Claire said making us all nod are heads.

"So, Bella, how does it feel to date all the supernatural? From Vampire to Werewolf." Kim smirked.

"Don't even start." I moaned.

"What's next the tooth-fairy?" Joey laughed.

"Hey Joey when are you gonna find you someone to settle down with?" Nicole smirked.

"Honey when ever I find a hot sexy dude with packs and fire looking eyes." Joey laughed.

"You never know who might be creeping around La Push or even Forks." Leah smiled.

"Hmmhmm I doubt it but I'll keep my eyes open." he giggled.

"So that's next on the list, to find someone for Joey." I said.

"Hey I know a few chicks if you need to get laid Joey." Paul said making his way through the door.

"Nobody wants your sloppy seconds dude." Jared laughed as he and the rest came in. "Oh and Leah the twins couldn't make it but Collin said what's up bitch."

"Motherfucker." Leah mumbled.

"Hold on which one, as long as it is not Barbie or the over Tan Peach then you good." Seth laughed.

"Well thanks but no thanks Joey doesn't want your sluts." I sneered.

"Aww is Bells getting jealous?" Quil laughed. Paul looked over and smirked at me I bet loving the way I feel.

"Nope I'm good." I said through gritted teeth.

"Hey that last dude Bella slept with was pretty hot. Hey Bells you still got his number?" Kim asked. Jared and Paul started growling.

"No that 1st dude was pretty hot." Joey laughed. All the guys started choking on their own spit.

"What?" Sam choked.

"I said he was pretty hot, but that dude Kim had was down right sexy." Joey smiled.

"Dude..Are you..you know.." Embry said.

"Gay? Yes yes I am." Joey laughed. I didn't even realize me and the girls were holding are breathes until my lungs started burning.

"Thank God." Seth moaned. "Now I know that you won't try nothing on the girls." he finished the other guys agreeing.

"Naw they hot and all..but not my type." he smiled making the other boys relax and nod.

"Well now that's over let's get this meeting started." I said bringing all the attention on me.

"Yeah find a seat this might take a while." Nicole said scooting over and making some room. All the boys spread out and went to sit by "their" girls. Paul came and sat between my legs just like old times.

"Who's going first?" Emily asked. We all just shrugged are shoulders, Sam then raised his hand before starting.

"Ok well around graduation...we all started to get sick. We started getting angry, we were always burning up, we were always hungry...then the night of graduation we all turned wolf. None of us where suppose to phase or should I say change at the same time but some vampires triggered it. I know you all heard the legends when we were growing up so I won't go over that..but yeah that was the reason why we broke up with ya'll-"

"Wait you dumped up because you went wolf? That doesn't make any sense." Kim stated.

"We wanted to protect us? You fucking hurt us!" Leah shouted.

"We didn't want to do it Leah but we had to! I wasn't going to let you get hurt because of me!" Jake shouted back.

"So what..you just let us go..just like that." Claire said.

"We loved y'all enough to let y'all go." Seth whispered.

"Don't start with that Seth. You could have told me different like the others did. But nooo you just had to say all that shit." Nicole said.

"I said that because...because if I didn't I would have just ran back to you. Nicole I'm the weakest one out of us. Even before I phased I was weak. I was weak for you..I couldn't stand to see you get hurt. We didn't know how it would turn out." he said.

"He is right.." Paul said.

"Oh just up I don't want to hear your shit. Your technically not in this." I said kicking him.

"Your right, but when were all alone later we need to talk..maybe do a little making up." he winked making me groan.

"Wait so your telling me all the old people know about this..even my dad?" Leah asked.

"Yeah..they are the elders..they use to be wolf's too ages ago." Jake said.

"So why isn't Leah a wolf?" Angela asked.

"Well we predict that maybe cause she is a female. In are tribe men are the ones who protect while women provide love, food, kids, etc." Sam said. "But we also predict she has a part of the wolf gene because of her temper. We see that's the reason why she is always angry." he finished.

"This is too much." Kim whispered.

"Don't worry you'll get use to it sooner or later." Jared said.

"Any questions?" Sam asked.

"Wait why do you have control over them. I mean I can feel it in your voice but I can also feel the power on me it kinda hurts a little." I said making Paul jump up and growl. He started checking over me like a monkey and once he knew I was ok he settled back down.

"Dude just went Tarzan on her." Joey laughed.

"He needed to make sure she is fine..but nobody go near her for a while till he settles down." Embry whispered.

"Umm..." Nicole said moving over a tiny bit.

"Well anyways..the reason why I have so much power over them is because I'm the boss..or want we call the Alpha. I can order them around but I only do that when needed. Next is Jared he is my Beta or should I say second in command, third is Paul, then it goes down the line." Sam said.

"Shouldn't Jacob be Alpha since Billy is the head of the council." Nicole asked.

"Yeah but for now Sam is taking over." Jake said. "So anymore questions?"

"No it's your turn Bella." Leah smirked.

"I mean there really isn't much to tell...when me and Nicole moved down to Arkansas I met someone." I was cut off by Paul's growl. "Shut up Paul..anyways I found out he was a Vampire but he was a vegetarian, his clan only dranked from animal blood."

"The Cullens..." Jake whispered.

"Yes...well anyways I fell in love with their oldest Edward. He treated me like a princess and he was such a gentleman. I introduced him to the girls and Joey but..something felt off. It didn't really feel right. I realized I didn't want a good boy or someone who was always careful with me..I need someone who was my equal half. Not someone who was up my ass all the time...so after I broke up with him he showed his stalker side and kept following me..he even showed who he really was to the girls and Joey. But finally one day he met..his mate and after that he left me alone." I finished.

"So you still dated him knowing what he was?" Quil asked disgusted.

"Yup."

"Are you fucking insane you could have been killed worse turned into one of them." Paul shouted.

"No...I wasn't insane..all I wanted was..was to be loved by someone who wasn't you.." I whispered.

"And let me tell you that didn't work..she still thought about you every damn day and night." Joey laughed making me throw a pillow at his head.

"Wait do you still talk to them?" Embry asked.

"Yeah we talked to his sisters and brothers, we love them to death." Kim said.

"Especially Emmett, his ass can't sit still for long." Leah laughed.

"Yeah I can't wait till they come visit." Emily said making the wolf's growl.

"Shut up they can come see us anytime." Claire said.

"Were not letting y'all get hurt." Seth growled.

"Trust me they are the last ones on this planet that will hurt us." I said.

"You say that now.." Jake mumbled.

"...Are we done here?" Nicole asked getting tired of them.

"Yup what's for dinner?" Quil asked turning the tv on. The girls and I just sat there with are mouths hanging open.

"Close your mouths before you catch flys." Paul laughed closing my jaw.

"No you all are not staying for dinner." I said standing up.

"Yeah you owe us one anyways." Sam smiled.

"But..but you can't just..ughhh." Kim said.

"What's for dinner Em.?" Seth asked kicking his feet up one the coffee table.

"Your ass." she mumbled making her way to the kitchen.

"Great party over here.." Angela whispered.

"Yup the twins are on their way over." Embry smiled.

"Yippie, fucking great." Leah said.

"Well I'm going to shower." I said running towards the stairs.

"Why you gotta leave us with them?" Nicole whined. I just smiled and ran up the stairs.

This is fucking bull shit. Why do keep falling for the supernatural guys. Better yet the wrong guys..From Paul to Edward to other guys then pack to Paul. His name alone gets me hot and bothered. I can't help to fall back for him again.

"Whatcha doing in here Swan?" Paul asked. Wait Paul? I looked over the shower curtain to see Paul leaning against the door smirking.

"Oh you know taking a shower..so get out." I said pulling the curtain closer to me.

"Naw I don't think I want to do that..I like my view from here." he smirked.

"Ughh go away Paul." I said as I continued with my shower. For a second I thought he was gone till I heard him laugh.

"Come on Swan you know you want me to join you." he huskily said.

"Pshh you wish." I laughed.

"You never know you might see something you like." he said. I open my eyes and peeked out the shower to come face to face with Paul.

"No I doubt it..now go." I said pushing his chest.

"God you still look beautiful wet." he moaned coming closer to my face. I pulled the curtain around me tighter.

"I didn't really change Lahote." I said.

"No you did..not just your personality but physically." he said pulling the curtain from me. I quickly covered myself from him trying to move my attention away from his gaze.

"Paul..move." I groaned. He still didn't say anything..just stared into my eyes. I noticed his eyes were glowing yellow...it was kinda sexy. He sniffed the air and growled out fiercefully making me moan. I quickly covered my hand with my mouth but it was too late he heard it and was now smirking. My chest was on show for him and I'm now turned on..what could get worse?

"Yup..your boobs grew..and your ass too." he said quickly grabbing my hips and pulling me towards him. He grabbed my ass and moaned himself. "Damn baby I missed you so much."

"Paul." I said looking up at him. I don't know why but I had a erge to just kiss him right then and there. He got the hint and kissed me, tongue pushing into me making me moan out in pleasure. Then all too soon he left making me whine.

"Shh..tell me what you want Bella." he whispered into my ear lightly nibbling on it.

"I..I.." I moaned I couldn't even finish before he was kissing his way down my chest. My hands instantly went into his hair pulling it hard making him growl really loud shaking the whole bathroom.

"Tell me." he commanded.

"Fuck..I don't know." I moaned as he sucked on my nipple.

"Well you're gonna have to tell me babe." he whispered squeezing me ass.

"Is everything okay I heard-" Quil started to say but stopped when he seen what we were doing. Yeah nevermind this is worse I spoke too soon.

"Get out Quil." I yelled covering myself back up.

"Damn.." was all he said before laughing and running out the room.

"Bella I-" Paul started to say.

"No..just get out Paul...I'll see you downstairs." I whispered not looking him in his eyes. He just nodded and left. I stood there for a second before sliding down the shower tile and crying. I wasn't crying because I got caught with him I was crying because I'm still in love with him...


	12. Chapter 12 Adventure

Bella's Pov

After that night with Paul I haven't been able to think straight. All I could think about was him and that kiss. How his hands felt on my body and how he kept calling me baby. It just made my insides go wild. I haven't been the same, even at work Sue noticed. But I pray that since it's the weekend I can let go again.

"Let's go out!" Joey shouted.

"And go where Joey?" Emily asked.

"Yeah cause I don't feel like drinking tonight." Kim said jumping on the couch.

"Suprising." Claire laughed.

"Well what are we going to do then?" Nicole asked.

"We could just stay here and play a little strip poker, turn on the music, get the alcohol out, maybe do a little making out." Leah winked.

"That sounds perfect!" Angela said.

"Ok then it's a plan. I'll go get some more lights to hand up, Emily you start the food, Leah get the drinks, and the rest set up the poker and music." Joey exclaimed.

"Are we really doing this again?" I laughed.

"Yeah you owe me a re-match anyways." Leah said.

"Meet up here in an hour..GO." Joey said taking off.

"Why is it that he is the only one that always has a plan?" Emily laughed getting up.

"That's Joey for ya...hey where is my dog? Joeyyyy." Kim screamed after him but all you heard was his truck screeching out of the driveway.

Paul's Pov

"Have you talked to Bella lately?" Jared asked me as we were working. On days we needed too we all worked at Jared's dad construction company earning us a few hundred bucks in our pockets.

"Nope not since we were over at the house."

"Dude I still an't believe you did that to her." Jared laughed.

"Yeah and I can't believe Quil busted in there like he was someone special." I mumbled.

"Dude we tried to stop him..but uhh." Jared said it seemed like he had more to say but was..afraid?

"What did he do now?" I groaned dropping the wrench to the ground.

"He..kinda showed us you know the situation y'all were in..and maybe we did or didn't get a good look at Bells." he mumbled.

"Fuckkkk." I groaned. I swear next time I see him I'm gonna tear him to pieces.

"Dude it's fine. I mean you shouldn't be ashamed. Bells got it going on." he laughed making me growl. "Dude calm down we don't want her."

"This is all fucked up."

"Life is fucked up bro, we just gotta deal with it." he said walking away leaving me to my thoughts. He was right Bella did have it going on. I couldn't wait to have it my way with her.

Alice Pov

Every since we said goodbye to Bella and them things haven't been the same really. Jasper hasn't talked much, I haven't shopped a bunch, Rosalie stopped working on her cars, and Emmett..he is depressed and I didn't think vampires could go into a depression. I been keeping an eye on them but I just keep getting pieces of information. I mean I don't know what would cause that other than the...wolves. Oh my God how have I not realized that before. Shit shit shit this is not good. I mean I knew that they were their exs but I was sure that they would really be spending time with them again.

They were suppose to stay clear away from the mutts...but what if they can't. What if the wolves...Imprinted? Oh gosh this is going to get nasty. Well I really don't have any problems with them..but they do stink. I just pray the mutts, I mean wolves, won't go all ape shit on us. But I need to see them and make sure their okay. I have a feeling if I go down there something is going to change, but the question is for the good or for the bad?

"Ok I decided on something." I announced getting their attention.

"Darling is every thing okay?" Jasper asked me running towards me.

"Yeah I just..I need to check something out though."

"Like what? Alice I'm not going to check out a new clothing line with you." Rosalie said.

"No it's not that..were going on a little adventure."

"O.M.G where? Come on where where?" Emmett said bouncing up and down.

"Emmett stop acting like a child." Rosalie said slapping the back of his head.

"Em sit down cause she can tell us." Jasper chuckled. Oh I love that man.

"Pack your bags were going to take a trip to Washington." I smirked. Emment was the first one up the stairs followed by a groaning Rosalie.

"Let me guess..Bella and them." Jasper replied kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Yup, now get ready Major were leave in the morning." I smiled.

"Yes ma'am." he bowed before running up to our room. Oh let's pray this is for the good.

**I bet you didn't see that Alice part coming..well your gonna have to wait and see. Oh and sorry this was short, a tornado came across my city wiping pretty much everything out. So I'll try to keep updating as soon as possible. Please read and review and let me know of what you think. XoXo**


	13. Chapter 13 Pool Party part 1

Bella's Pov

"Bella..oh..Bella. Would you be mine?" Joey sanged to me as I was making the burger patties. We decided it was a nice day to have a cookout and to finally open up the pool outback. So here we are making patties and getting the hot dogs ready in the kitchen.

"Joey I will always be yours." I smiled.

"Don't let Paul hear that." Collin laughed as he and his brother walked in.

"Ugh who let the dogs out?" Leah groaned.

"I don't know last time I checked you were half dog." Brady chuckled as Leah gave him a glare.

"Hey don't worry I won't mess with you today." Collin smirked. "But oh the boys are mad that y'all didn't invite them so there on their way."

"What? When are they gonna get here?" Claire yelled from the other room.

"In 3..2..1.." Brady said looking at his imaginary watch."

"Wassup my shizzles for nizzles." Quil shouted walking through the door.

"What?" Kim asked through a stuffed mouth of food.

"He means hey." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Oh hey..um why are y'all here again? You know just asking.." I said patting the patties.

"Because were crashing the party." Jared laughed from the countertop.

"I hope y'all brought bathing suits." Emily said grabbing the lettuce and cutting it up.

"Yup Sam made us..if it was up to me I would be nude." Quil laughed.

"No I don't want to or need to see that." Nicole chuckled.

"Hey..maybe we all should go naked?" Embry suggested.

"Embry?" Angela said.

"Sorry I been hanging out with Paul to long." he laughed. I didn't forget about him being here. I mean I could literally feel his eyes on me the whole time and it wasn't doing me any good.

"Don't bring me into it...Do you need help _Isabella_?" he whispered in my ear making me jump up and hit my head on the shelve.

"I..uh..I..well..umm...no thank you." I stuttered trying so hard not to look at his damn lips.

"You sure I could always rub the patty till it was nice and moist. Then I could toss it under the grill and let it cook till it's screaming my name for me to finish it off. Would you like that Bella?" he moaned in my ear.

"Yes..I mean no no no I can do it my self..but thanks anyways." I whispered finally looking up into his lustful gaze.

"Well if you need anyone to stick it in for you I'm here." he smiled before walking out the back. Everyone was silent and just staring at me.

"I don't think they were talking about the burger patty." Quil whispered getting slapped in the head by Claire.

"No duh, come on come help me start the grill." Claire said grabbing Quil's hand and dragging him out the door.

"Well don't just stand there if your staying go help with something or get your ass out of the kitchen." Nicole said finally bringing the attention off me for once.

"Sam start cutting the onion for me please." Emily said handing Sam an onion.

"What do you need me to do?" Embry said grabbing a few beers.

"Get the music started." Kim said shaking her hips at the backdoor.

"Ok get it girl." Joey laughed shaking his hips.

"I need to get out of here before we all turn Shakira on each other." Jake mumbled as him and Jared went outside.

"My hips dont lie." I sanged bumping into Sam's side making him laugh.

"Come on Sam what happen to that layed back cool guy I use to know?"

"Hey I'm still cool, I'm just very mature now." he smiled wiggling his hips.

"Yeah that's it shake them hips baby." I chuckled bumping into him again but this time he did the same thing, we eventually started a little dance of are own.

"You two have serious issues." Emily laughed before Sam pulled her in and started to sway to the beat then all of a sudden he pulls me in too and me and Emily both are wrapped between Sam's arms swaying to the beat.

"Aww so sweet picture moment." Joey said pulling out his phone and taking a picture.

"What did I just walk into?" Seth asked from the door.

"Come on Seth come join the dance party." Emily laughed.

"No I'm good Em..I just wanted some Coke but uh..I'm just gonna go back outside now." he said slowly walking out the door.

"Suit yourself bro." Sam said as he continued dancing.

"Bella let's go put the patties on the grill now." Joey said pulling me away from the other two.

"When I get back I want to see more dancing and more veggies chopped." I giggled before being pulled to the door and then outside.

"Damn Bella what were y'all doing in there?" Kim asked from a lawn chair on the side of the pool.

"Shaking are hips." I said as I swayed my way over to the grill.

"Damn I should have gotten that on camera." Collin said.

"No you should be in the pool..hey why haven't you'll got in yet?"

"Leah said if we step one foot into that pool we were all puppy chow." Brady whined.

"Leah really?" I groaned.

"Fine..I guess y'all are free to-" she started to say until Collin jumped in and splashed her with water. "Why you little bitch!"

"Honey watch your mouth." Sue said as her and the old men made their way out back.

"Hey Sue." the boys said.

"Hello boys..are my girls treating you well? Other than Leah." Sue asked making her way into a seat.

"Yes ma'am they are the best." Jacob said with a shit eating grin.

"Son don't smile like that again. You look like you just won a free magazine of gay porn." Billy laughed.

"Eww that's sick bro." Jacob gagged.

"My point exactly." Bill said.

"Hey I'll take the magazines off your hands buddy." Joey said from beside me.

"Joey my boy your always the..interesting one." Charlie coughed.

"Joey you have tons of male porn magazines in your room." I whispered but I know it was no point all the boys could hear.

"Yeah but their no good...Can I borrow your set?" he boys choked on their beers and howled with laughter while Paul looked down right pissed.

"Ask me later cause I'm almost done with the last one." I whispered earning a nod from him and a growl from Paul.

"So Bella what do you like to do for fun?" Quil asked trying so hard not to laugh.

"Read." I smirked.

"Like what?" Jake coughed.

"You know just some teen love books."

"What's your favorite?" Jared asked.

"Well I like Volume 3. It teaches and explains different ways how to grill." I smirked making Paul choke.

"Bells you like to grill?" Charlie asked from his newspaper.

"Yeah dad I _love_ to grill. I got really good at it after I left here." I smirked.

"Well I have a buddy of mine who needs help with his grilling skills I should invite him over and let you show him what you got." Charlie replied.

"Yeah dad anytime he needs help or tips just let me know." I smirked. By now all the guys mouths were hanging open and were staring at me like I was crazy.

"Close your mouths boys there is too many flies out here." I laughed closing the grill and walking to the edge of the pool.

"Uh..uh..Bella are..are you gonna jump in with those clothes on?" Jared asked.

"Nah hey Kim can you come here and help me."

"Bells me and the guys are gonna go watch the game, call when the food is ready." Charlie said as he and the rest made it inside.

"I'll go to the kitchen and finish up the veggies." Sue smiled before walking inside too.

"Ok pull Bells." Kim said as she helped yank my top over my head. All you heard was gasps from the boys and a moan from Paul.

"Thanks babe." I said before pushing her into the pool.

"Your welcome,babe, just wait till you get your ass in here." she coughed as she came up.

"Heads up." called Quil then all of a sudden I was pushed into deep cold water.

"What the hell Quil?" I coughed as I came up for air.

"Last one in the pool is a rotten Paul." Jared laughed before everyone started jumping in.

"Looks like Sethy is a rotten Paul." Angela laughed.

"Hey! Why am I always the last one?" he whined before jumping in.

"Cause your too slow for the big dogs dude." Jared said.

"Aw leave poor Seth alone Jared." Kim said making Jared bow his head.

"Yeah I think Seth is the most manliest out of all of you." Emily said swimming towards Seth.

"Hey I beg to differ." Jacob whined.

"He is my brother and I still think he is cuter than the rest of y'all." Leah said swimming towards him too.

"I have to agree with Leah on that one." Nicole said swimming towards him but then was pulled into is grasp.

"Me too." I said swimming over there till Paul pulled me back to him.

"Oh really Bella." he whispered.

"Dear Lord please don't do this in the pool for where your fluids can swirl around in." Claire groaned.

"Do what?" I croaked.

"Your not fooling us Bells, we all know you get horny just thinking about him." Jared laughed.

"Uh...uh no I don't.."

"Uh..yes you do, come on I heard what you were doing last night in bed." Joey laughed.

"Joey!" I screamed everyone by now where all choking and laughing, well everyone except Paul..he was just still.

"It's true I went to go give Leah her charger and when I was coming back from her room I heard..you know." he laughed.

"Dude come on tell us what you heard?" Jared laughed.

"No he didn't hear anything." I said shaking my head. I tried to swim away but Paul held me tighter against his chest.

"I heard moaning and groaning and her breathing really hard." he laughed even harder.

"Stop lying Joey!"

"Tell..me..Bella..what..did ?" Quil laughed out between words. I was quite for a second. I mean it was true but I wasn't going to tell them that.

"I..I didn't do anything." I mumbled.

"Joey are you sure your not making this up? I mean last time you said this Kim was just watching her sex movies, not pleasing herself." Leah laughed.

"I'm positive, last time I didn't pay attention to the voice but this time I knew it was Bella." Joey said.

"Whatever, think what you want to think but I'm gonna go get me a drink." I rubbing Paul's hands and making him turn me free. I climbed out the pool and dried off then made my way towards the kitchen. Shit this was not good. For some reason I felt that Paul knew the truth but I can't let my guard down.

"So Bella is it true?" Paul whispered quietly in my ear, I could barely hear him myself.

"No it's not Paul." I whispered looking out the window.

"You know..wolves has this thing, which I will tell you about later on, and I know when you're lying Bella. I can smell the lie all over you." he whispered. I'm pretty sure he don't want the rest of them hearing cause I know I don't.

"I'm not..lying Paul." I whispered turning around to see him smirking away.

"Tell me where you thinking of me? Where you picturing my hands running all over that body of yours? Or where my tongue will be next? Maybe even how deep you want my cock in you." he whispered again before bringing my lips to his. I don't know why but I grabbed his head and pulled him closer to me. I had a strange feeling inside me telling me this was right.

"I..I." I started to say but no other words could leave my mouth right. Paul picked me up and sat me on the counter before going between my legs and kissing me again. This time I pulled his hair making him growl eyes turning completely black.

"Keep doing that and I'll take you right here." he growled kissing down my neck.

"Paul I .. I don't think we should be doing this." I moaned.

"Hmmhmm and why not you don't want me?." he said making his way to my lips again. It felt like I was in some type of tropical paradise with him here with me.

"I..I just think now is not the right place." I said putting my hands against his chest. He groaned before pulling away and leaning against the counter. It was quite for a while as we tried to control are breathing though he finally broke the silence.

"So you don't want me?" he asked leaning straight up.

"It's not that, I just don't think this is the right time." I whispered. I needed him to understand that I didn't mean it like that, I don't know what I feel for him but for now I wanted to take things slow.

"Yeah whatever Swan." he barked before walking towards the door.

"Wait Paul." I said before jumping off the counter and running to him. Thank God he turned around before I jumped on him wrapping my legs around his waist and kissing him deeply.

"What the-" was all I got before he kissed me back but this time I felt something different. Something I haven't felt in a long time, love...

**So what do you think? I know the Cullens aren't in yet but next chapter or two they will be making their way in. Don't worry there will be more pool party madness coming up, this is just part one. Please read and review and let me know what you think. I don't care if it's just to say good story or whatever please please review.** **So till next time.. XoXo**


	14. Chapter 14 The Cullens

Bella's Pov

After me and Paul's kiss I been thinking about everything that's going on between us. I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm confused about him..and about myself. I can't do this anymore

"Bella now were done eating let's play a game in the pool!" Quil shouted.

"Your gonna get cramps." Kim said.

"We don't get cramps ladies." Jared said flexing.

"Well with all the burgers, hot dogs, chips, AND cake you never know what might happen." Emily laughed.

"And I'm still hungry too." Jake laughed.

"Pigs." Leah mumbled from beside me flipping her car magazine.

"Oink oink princess." Collin smirked.

"Guys can we please please play a game?" Quil whined.

"Like what Quil?" Angela groaned.

"Chicken." he replied.

"Dude that's to dangerous for them." Embry said.

"Not for me, Jared get your ass in the water." Kim said pointing at Jared.

"Yes ma'am." he growled huskily making Kim squirm.

I still just sat there minding my own business, blocking everyone out. Damn Bella why oh why did I have to be so stupid? I'm the one who get's that from Renée. Maybe I should go visit her, take another vacation to sort things out. I as a person don't want Paul back, I think, but my body..my soul does. My grandmother always told me that a man who truly loves you will only make one mistake. So can I trust Paul again? I mean he has changed a lot but...still I can't.

My phone then vibrated in my lap and I looked down to see that I have gotten a message from...Alice?

"_Bella meet me at Forks High School in 30. P.s. come alone..xoxo _Alice" _What the hell is this all about?

Bella?" Quil shouted breaking me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"We been calling your name for a few you okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine..uh do y'all need something?" I asked still not really paying any attention. I was still trying to figure out how I could get out of here.

"Yeah your out of beer, do you need me to run-" Jake started.

"I'll go!" I shouted earning looks. "Uh I mean I need to go anyways to pick up some girly things." I slowly finished.

"Okay..ew..are you sure?" Jake asked.

"Positive, I'll be back in a few." I said getting up and throwing my shorts and a t-shirt on. Everyone waved and went back to their own business, well everyone except Paul. I was about to walk out the front door when a hand grabbed me.

"Your not going to the store." Paul said. It wasn't a question or a command, it was a statement.

"Yes i am, now let me go please." I said through tightly closed teeth.

"Bella I-"

"NO PAUL!" I screamed. "I mean, I..I need to go. I have a lot to think about so just leave me alone." tears now forming in my eyes.

"You can't just fucking kiss a guy and expect him not to-"

"Your right. I'm sorry, it was a mistake and it will never happen again." Then with that I ran to my car and drove off. Don't think just go..don't think just go, I chanted.

Sooner or later I pulled up at the High School parking lot which was empty. Is this some type of joke? I didn't know what else to do so I just got out of the car and walked towards the outside table.

"Alice what in the hell is the matter with you? I know you know that I was enjoying myself at a cookout." I said having a feeling she was out there somewhere.

"Ah this time your wrong little human." she said skipping over towards me.

"Oh and how am I wrong?"

"I can't see you or your friends." she simply said.

"What do you mean?"

"It means her vision is blocked duh Bells." Emmett said walking from behind a tree along with Rosalie and Jasper.

"Don't you understand the meaning stay behind the tree Emmett? Damn you need help." Rosalie said slapping his head.

"I couldn't wait any longer." he said grabbing me in his famous bear hug.

"She was still gonna be here Emmet." Jasper said pulling me out of his arms.

"Hello Major."

"Hello darling, how are you?" he asked his southern accent drawling out.

"I'm fine." I smiled hoping he didn't feel my lie coming from off me.

"No you're not sit down we gotta talk." Alice said.

"Fine please explain."

"Ok first let's talk about why I can't see you." she started. "I think it's those dogs you hang around with."

"What?" I coughed.

"Don't play stupid Bella, she means the damn wolves you use to be all goody-goody with." Rosalie said.

"Uh..I..Uhh."

"Yeah uh..anyways I think that's the reason why I can't see you. It feels like there is a big thing stuck between vampire and werewolf." Alice said.

"A...A thing?" I asked slightly confused.

"Yeah she thinks it's some type of force that's keeping peace between werewolves and vampires." Jasper replied.

"Well..uh how do we break this force?"

"We don't know. I can't see you or the rest when your with them. Bella I don't want you to get hurt." Alice said.

"Then come stay with us."

"Psh please we can't. Let's just put it like this were not allowed on their land." Emmett said.

"Huh? It's my house and my land."

"No darling you don't understand. You live on their land...the land from where wolves generate. The lands where your wolves protect humans." Jasper said.

"Protect from what?"

"Vampire." Emmett said.

"B..but your not like any other vampire."

"Yeah and they know that but there is this treaty between us that was made generations ago. But they are not allowed on our land and were not allowed on theirs." Alice said.

"So..now what?"

"Well..now let's just wait and see if my visions get better." Alice replied.

"And if they don't.."

"You can come live with us Bella." Emmett smiled.

"Live with y'all?"

"Don't worry you have time to think about it..but until then were gonna have to meet on our side of the treaty. You can bring Joey and the girls next time." Rosalie.

"Ok they will like that, especially Joey." I laughed.

"Yeah he owes me another match in Call Of Duty." Emmett mumbled.

"Don't be mad you lost against a human." Jasper laughed.

"Anyways we need another shopping trip too." Alice winked.

"No leave that to Kim and my sister." I groaned.

"Nope you're in the need for a makeover Bella, then afterwards we can go work on my new car I'm building." Rosalie smiled.

"Good..well I should be going for the wolves get a little to worried." I said getting up.

"Bella one more question. Did you by chance look into one of the boys eyes and felt...like he was the only one who mattered, like you have a need to be by him?" Alice asked.

"Yeah with Paul..but I think it's just that I'm so confused about us and are relationship."

"Yeah what's up with you and the super-natural?" Emmett laughed.

"They all want a piece of this ass." I winked before grabbing my keys.

"Yeah..I think they want the whole thing." Rosalie laughed.

"Whatever, give me a call and me and the others will come over and hang." I smiled as I hugged everyone goodbye.

"Yeah soon...and Bella good luck when you get back." Alice laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you ever heard of Little Red Riding Hood? They have good smell, hearing, taste, sight, etc." Emmett laughed.

"Yeah and soo.."

"It means that their going to smell us on you darling." Jasper said making my heart skip a beat.

"She get's it now." Rosalie chuckled.

"You better run Little Red because your Big Bad Wolf is gonna come out and play." Emmett chuckled before they were all gone. What in the hell did he mean by that? My Big Bad Wolf? Oh I'm in deep shit now...


	15. Chapter 15 Hurting

Bella's Pov

When I finally got back let's just say that the wolves were not happy. Sam had to drag Paul out to the forest and they still haven't returned.

"So let me get this straight..they are in town and they didn't tell me?" Leah asked.

"Yeah their staying for a while until they know we are safe."

"Safe from what? Who are y'all hiding from?" Jake asked.

"They...they think y'all will hurt us or kill us." I mumbled.

"What the fuck? We would never ever do that! They are the ones you need to look out for." Jared growled shaking slightly.

"You know it's really funny how y'all think just a like but yet y'all are enemies." I said.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"I don't know what about you ask them."

"Sam can tell y'all that part.." Quil said.

"Well until I know the whole story I don't want to see y'all again." I said making my way to the hallway.

"Seriously? Don't get mad at us for something your leeches did." Seth mumbled.

"And what in the hell did they do Seth? I mean y'all won't tell me so I'm going to assume it's yall's fault."

"You know what get your fucking head out your ass and look into the light for once Swan." Paul yelled as he walked in with Sam behind him.

"You know what fuck you Lahote I don't want to hear you right now."

"Where are the adults when we need them the most." Nicole mumbled.

"Forget that we need popcorn." Joey laughed.

"I don't give a damn of what you don't want to hear. I'm telling you to get out of your other world and start thinking about yourself and others."

"I AM THINKING ABOUT EVERYONE PAUL!"

"Yeah well it really don't seem like it." he growled.

"You know what...go burn in hell Paul that's where you fucking belong anyways."

"Ohh is that suppose to hurt my feelings princess?"

"You know what the "leeches'" where right. You are a dog...what about you stop trying to show off all the time and grow up." I said making it half way down the hallway.

"I have grown up..hell every women has told me." he laughed. I was so close to fucking setting his ass on fire. But instead I went to my room and grabbed the one picture I loved the most. The picture of me and him on are first date. I grabbed the lighter that was on my desk and I stalked towards him.

"Yeah well this girl is telling you to grow up more. What about you get your head out of your ass and do something for once. Actually what about you leave me alone..that can work too." I smiled showing him the picture and lighting it on fire in front of his face. You could see the hurt in his eyes..but I didn't care at this point.

"That was a bitch move right there Swan." Embry said.

I turned to him and lightly smiled, "Well I am a bitch after all."

"Let's get out of here..the sight of her makes me sick." Paul mumbled as he stalked out the door.

"You know leaving was the best thing you where good at Paul!" I shouted after him earning a finger. "Just like your fucking father." He then stopped but I slammed the door before he could say anything.

"Now that was wrong Bella." Leah said.

"Yeah it's one of those moments when you say something but really didn't mean it."

"Yeah well I think you said it cause you're in love..but your afraid to acknowledge it." Joey smirked.

"What about you bite me Dr. Phil." I mumbled before going to my room and throwing myself on my bed. I am so stupid...and a complete bitch.

Paul's Pov

"Paul calm down NOW!" Sam ordered.

"What do you mean calm down? I am calm...I'm fucking calmer than a bitch at a spa...SO DON"T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"I think he going crazy." Quil mumbled.

"Shut up Quil. Paul you're not calm...stop thinking ok...just breathe." Sam said.

"Why would she say that? I mean she went to far now."

"Yeah I think she just had a lot on her mind though.." Brady said.

"Yeah I mean come on man the girl clearly loves you still." Collin said.

"Whatever I don't fucking need her or want her." I mumbled but then I got this pain in my heart that made it want to burst.

"Are you ok? Paul breathe man breathe." Jared said dropping to the floor with me.

"It hurts.." I breathed.

"What does?" Sam asked bending down slightly.

"My fucking heart! Why else would I be grabbing my chest?"

"Don't get smart with me...Ok guys help me carry him to my place. Collin, Brady y'all need to go get the elders and tell them to meet us at my place." Sam ordered.

"Got in boss." they said before taking off.

"Ok Paul now on the count of three where gonna lift you." Sam said.

"Just hurry up man..I feel dizzy now."

"1..2..3." they said before my world went black.

_"I..I love you Paul.." my Bella whispered._

_"Bella don't leave me..come on baby stay awake."_

_"I..I don't think I can..." she coughed._

_"She is losing too much blood! Where are the ambulance?" Leah yelled._

_"Paul...do me a favor..."_

_"Yeah anything princess."_

_"Take care of my sister...please Paul."_

_"Bella don't say things like that...I-"_

_"I love you..always have..I..I'm sorry I treated you wrong in the be..ginn..ing..." she breathed._

_"It's okay we were both idiots.." I cried. By now we could hear the ambulance around the corner._

_"Hey..do you remember the day of Senior Prank?" she smiled eyes now closing._

_"Yeah it was the day..I...I proposed." _

_"WHAT?" Joey yelled._

_"Yeah it was...it was the day I figured out I really..wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." she coughed._

_"I still want too..." I smiled._

_"...Me too...Paul..in my room under my pillow is a gift for you..keep it forever." _

_"Bella? Bella come on stay with me now."_

_"I..love you guys I hope y'all know that...and I love you too Paul more than you'll ever know." she coughed._

_"I love you to Bella. Just stay with me...please." I said kissing her lips slightly. For a few seconds I felt force but then her lips went limp..along with the rest of her body..._

"Paul..man..wake up your scaring us."

"Paul man I love you don't leave me..come on bro I need you I-"

"Shut up Quil. Paul come on snap out of it."

"Hey he looks kinda funny."

"Yeah well your face looks funny." I mumbled finally opening my eyes.

"Finally your awake you almost gave poor Quil a heart attack." Jared laughed.

"I knew you always had feelings for me." I smirked.

"Psh in your dreams." he mumbled walking to the kitchen.

"Here son take this." Old Quil said handing me a weird looking pill.

"You ain't trying to drug me are you old man? I know how you get?" I said giving him a knowing look.

"No..just take the damn pill before I shove it up your ass." he chuckled.

"Ok fine..hey what happen anyways?" I asked once I took the pill. The elders gave each other a look before asking the others to sit down.

"Well imprinting.." Billy started.

"What does imprinting have anything to do with me hurting?"

"Well if you would wait cause I can tell you then maybe you will know."

"Continue." Sam motioned giving me a look.

"Well when or if you imprint then of course you know that's your soul mate..your bounded to that person. Well in the old books from many generations ago if you or your imprint get in a fight then you both will hurt. If you say you don't want each other you both will hurt." Billy said.

"Wait so Bella is hurting right now too?" I panicked.

"Yes..all because you two got in a fight." Harry said rolling his eyes. "I mean damn you kids got too much drama."

"Hey it wasn't my fault she-"

"I don't give a damn whose fault it was. Whatever happen was because of both of you..and now look y'all are looking like some damn cows..over here acting up pissing me off." Old Quil mumbled.

"Grandpa go get you a drink." Quil laughed.

"Wait I got a question." Sam said. "What if an imprint or you die..what will happen to the other?"

The elders where silent for a while before Billy spoke up, "Well we don't really know..I don't think that has ever really happen before..so I guess we will just have to wait and see."

"I just hope it will not come down to that." Embry mumbled. It was silent for a while before Seth looked up confused.

"Wait where is mom?" Seth asked.

"With Bella..Bella called and wasn't feeling good." Harry replied looking at me.

"Wait...is she ok? Did she pass out? Oh no this is my fault..."

"Calm down boy and have a drink...it's my own creation." Old Quil smirked giving Paul a sip of his drink.

"...ugh what is this are you trying to kill me?"

"No but I'm trying to lighten the mood for what's to come." he smiled.

"Yeah about that we have a little problem." Jake said.

"Oh..and that would be?" Billy asked.

"The Cullens are back." Sam said making Old Quil spit out his drink.

"Shit and I just made this too." he mumbled.

"Well...not for long kids not for long..." Harry whispered.


	16. Chapter 16 Confessions

Bella's Pov

It's been a few days since I seen Paul and my heart is hurting. Take that back my whole body is hurting. I asked Sue while she was over here and she told me it had to do with some wolf shit. All she told me is to get my bed rest and in a few days I'll be good as new. Well it's been days and I'm still not feeling any better.

"Maybe you should talk to him." Leah said as all of us watched a movie.

"No I'm good."

"Come on Bella your to damn stubborn." Joey chuckled.

"No I just don't want anything to do with him." I said shooting him a glare.

"We know you have feelings for him." Leah blurted out.

"I..uh..no I don't."

"Bull shit. We seen the way you looked at him. Come on Bella grow up and stop living in the past." Nicole mumbled.

"Hey you're the ones who didn't want to forgive them." I spat.

"Yeah but we are mature and apparently better people, so we did forgive them." Claire said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked getting a little defensive.

"Just..talk to the boy Bella and you don't have to express your feeling but at least become friends again." Emily said.

"It's not as easy as you think.." I whispered.

"Well I would apologize first because you did go too far. Then like Emily said try to be friends with him Bells. Please for us." Angela whispered coming up and grabbing my hand.

"Ang don't look at me like that...I..but..ugh fine I will try to be friends with him." I mumbled finally giving in.

"Thanks girl and I promise you won't forget it." she smiled kissing my cheek.

"Well I know this sounds childish but who wants to call the boys over and have a sleepover." Joey yelled jumping up and down.

"Me!" Kim yelled.

"Wait aren't we a little to old?" I asked now frighten to see the pack.

"No let's just have it on the beach under the stars and around the campfire." Leah suggested.

"You read my mind! I'll be back later I'm off to get the beer." Joey said grabbing Kim's hand and running out the door.

"I'll make the food." Emily said.

"I'll help you." Angela mumbled following her.

"And I will call the boys." Claire screamed running upstairs.

"There is no reason of why you have to fucking scream." Leah yelled up to her.

"Sorry." she yelled back.

"Now the rest of us go get the supplies out in the truck." Nicole said. We followed her and loaded the chairs, blankets, and pillows into the Hummer.

"Hey a few boys are driving down here to pick up the food while the rest set up some of their things." Claire yelled running down stairs.

"It took you the whole time to call one boy?"

"No I was on the phone with Quil the whole time." she giggled her cheeks turning red.

"...I'm going to go shave..see ya." I mumbled walking off not really wanting to hear about her love life.

"Try not to have too much fun up there...save that for Paul." Leah laughed. I gave her the bird and headed towards my bathroom. I let the water spray over me not really care if it got in my eyes. I had too much to think about and I still needed to get back with the Cullens. My thoughts went to Paul again and maybe everyone was right I should give him another chance, we could at least be friends. Would we survive being friends? I don't think I could handle seeing him all the time with his shirt off, his muscles moving every time he spoke, or his lips...dear lord what that mouth could do to me-.

"Bella hurry up!" Leah shouted breaking me from my thoughts.

"C..Coming." I said turning off the water and stepping out. As I grabbed my towel I tripped over my own feet and fell on the ground. "Owe." I groaned.

"Bella are you okay?" I heard Quil scream from outside my door. I looked down to see that I scratched my foot on the corner of the counter and blood was everywhere.

"Yeah..I'm..owe." I tried to say.

"Fuck..cover up were coming in." Quil said before him and Embry barged in.

"I'm fine guys it's just a little cut." I smiled trying not to faint from the sight of blood.

"Yeah but your bleeding." Embry said checking my foot out.

"Please don't faint Bella." Quil groaned calling someone. "Hey we might be a little late, Bella kinda cut her foot. She is fine Paul she just tripped that's all. Yeah..okay..got it...bye." he finished.

"I'm fine really." I smiled moving my foot showing them everything was okay.

"Here hold on tight." Embry said picking me up.

"Eekk."

"Don't worry you're not gonna fall...just hold on to your towel though." he smirked walking me to my bed.

"Thanks...owe Fuck Quil?" I shouted as soon as poured shit on the cut.

"Don't move Bella." he chuckled holding me still.

"It burns." I cried.

"Yeah well maybe if you haven't been thinking about nasty things in the shower maybe you wouldn't have tripped." he laughed.

"How did you know?" I asked shocked.

"We know you and your...sounds." Embry laughed applying a Dora band-aid on the cut. He kissed it and brought me to my feet. "All better now?"

"Yeah...thanks boys." I said leaning up and kissing their cheeks.

"Anytime. Now get your ass ready cause everyone left you here." Quil said walking out my room.

"What? Why would they do that?" I asked.

"Because I told them. We'll give you a ride over there but we are using our short-cut." Quil replied.

"Oh no...please don't tell me we are driving in the Batmobile?" I asked frozen in my spot.

"Yeah now hurry before Paul's fat ass takes all the food." he laughed. I got ready in my bathing suit and shorts and hurried up and packed my bag. I then rushed outside to find the boys there grinning.

"You ready for another ride in the Batmobile?" Embry asked taking my things.

"No.." I mumbled climbing in the middle of Quil's black truck. We had some good times in this thing that's for sure. Sometimes us three would always bail on the others and go take a ride in this thing.

"Well to bad hang on babe." Quil laughed puting the truck in drive and speeding off. We were all over the road till he made a sharp right into the woods.

"Quil...were gonna die!" I screamed digging my nails into Embry's arm. We were bouncing, flying, and speeding all over the place.

"Whoo-hoo! Open your eyes Bella!" Quil laughed as we neared a clearing.

"Oh no..." Embry chuckled looking ahead. I looked to see a big hump filled with dirt along with a hump that will probably send us flying in the air.

"Quil...are you fucking crazy?" I screamed as he was speeding up.

"Yup...now hang on this might get a little dirty." he laughed. I had to admit that this gave me a little rush. I couldn't but smile as he speed off even though I was scared as hell.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed but laughed at the same time. We drove through the hump of dirt and over the other hump that did indeed send us flying in the air.

"Oh.." Embry yelled.

"My.." Quil laughed.

"GOD." I screamed as were in the air. We finally landed with a loud thump and we were back on track and we could see everyone looking at us.

"Slow down Quil." I yelled as we were nearing them.

"Chill Bella." he laughed.

"Maybe you should slow down." Embry said.

"Embry look I can handle this okay...you see-"

"Quil look out for that rock." I said pointing at a huge ass rock right in front of us. Quil turned around and tried to brake. Embry threw his body over me to protect me from the impact but it never came. I looked up to see that we had stopped right in front of the rock and that the pack and girls were running towards us.

"That was awesome." Quil laughed.

"I'm alive." I chuckled feeling on myself.

"This was just like old times." Embry chuckled pulling away from me.

"WHAT THE FUCK QUIL?" Paul shouted pulling him out of the truck and pushing him against it.

"Dude she is safe and sound let me go." Quil said shoving Paul back.

"Are you fucking crazy? Don't you ever put her in danger again." he yelled shaking really hard.

"Paul..I'm fine." I said getting out and touching his arm.

"Bella you might wanna get back.." Sam said stepping forward but stopping when Paul growled.

"I'm fine...Do you hear me Paul, I'm fine." I whispered. He snapped his eyes towards me and pulled me in his arms. He started sniffing me and checking me out making sure I was okay.

"You are so fucking crazy for getting in that truck with them idiots again." he mumbled into my neck.

"Hey it was just like old times though." I chuckled finally relaxing in his embrace.

"Never again." he mumbled.

"Bella next weekend we'll pick you up again." Quil said making Paul growl and chase after him. I rolled me eyes and walked towards my towel. I could still see the two chasing each other out of the corner of my eye. I took off my shorts and pulled out my shades and laid down.

"I seen what y'all did back there." Joey whispered coming up and laying beside me.

"I don't know what you're talking about.."

"Hmhmm I'm watching you. Just know you can't stop your feeling towards him no matter how hard you try." he chuckled.

"Joey shut up and let me relax in peace." I mumbled turning over, watching Paul through my shades. Maybe he is right...but for now I'll let it go with the flow. I don't know how long I was asleep but I woke up to water being thrown all over my back side.

"What the fuck?" I screamed sitting up on my knees.

"Get up you wasted an hour of nap time and now it's time to have fun." Kim said from above me.

"Did you really have to throw water all over me?" I asked getting to my feet. My cut didn't really hurt anymore so I could now walk around without limping.

"We love seeing you wet Bella." Joey said coming up behind me. I turned around to see a glint in his eyes, the one he gets when he is up to know good.

"Don't you even think about it Joey." I screamed running away from him. I realize everyone is now looking at us but at this point all I cared about was getting away from Joey.

"You can't run from me Bella." he said coming around and throwing me over his shoulders.

"Let me down right now Joey!" I screamed.

"Nope."

"Aren't y'all gonna help me?" I asked the rest of the group. They all shook their heads and waved goodbye.

"Fuck you all." I mumbled finally giving up and letting Joey lead me to the water. He then tore me from his back and threw me into the sea. "I...It's cold." I shivered walking onto the sand.

"You look like a wet pussy cat." Quil called out.

"S..shut u..up" I stuttered trying to relax and warm my body up.

"Here take this." Paul said coming up behind me and wrapping a towel around me.

"T..Thank you." I mumbled. He looked at me before picking me up and walking towards the others. He was so warm and soft I thought I could fall asleep right there.

"You know we need to talk later right." he whispered in my ear. I just nodded and buried my face deeper into his chest.

"Picture time." Joey said snapping a pic while passing us and walking over to the beers.

"Paul and Jared come help me get the firewood. The rest of the guys start building the fire." Sam said. Paul sat me down in his chair and kissed me on my head before running off.

"Fuck." I groaned.

"So what was that all about?" Leah smirked. Everyone was now looking at me with the same look.

"Shut up...I don't want to hear one word out of any of you." I mumbled stealing Joey's beer.

"Hey?" he shouted but shut up when he seen the fire in my eyes.

"Do y'all still go cliff diving?" Leah asked the rest of the pack.

"Yeah every weekend babe." Jake answered.

"I wanna go." Kim said.

"I don't know about that.."Jake replied.

"Come on your acting like we never been before." Nicole laughed.

"Well we don't want y'all getting hurt." Seth said checking her out.

"Pshh please that's the least of your problems." I mumbled.

"Yeah worse thing that could happen is our tops flying off." Angela mentioned.

"Don't forget bottoms." Emily laughed.

"Man I would like to see that." Quil said looking Claire up and down.

"It's still to dangerous." Sam said carrying firewood along with the others.

"That's my middle name." I chuckled.

"There is no stopping them." Jared mumbled.

"Your right no one can stop me from doing what I want to do." I said. I felt someone staring at me and when I looked up I seen Paul smirking. I raised an eyebrow and he nodded his head for me to follow him. So me being me I got up and trailed after him. We walked and walked till we were on the other side of the beach.

"So let's talk and get this over with." he mumbled pushing me down onto a rock.

"Ok shoot."

"I don't know what's happening but I first wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for whatever I did many years ago. Bella I want you to forgive me okay. I didn't fuck her or anything! I just made out with her and it wasn't even my fault." he said.

"I told you to not go to that party Paul, I had a feeling something was gonna happen."

"I was mad at you okay. I heard rumors about you and Mike so I wanted a night to myself." he replied.

"Yeah and look where that got you." I mumbled.

"Anyways then when I phased that didn't make anything better. I wanted to see you and my wolf did too. Then when everyone was forced to breakup with their girls I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. I looked out for you even when you didn't know it. I watched you heal your sister and friends but at the same time you were the one that never really healed."

"You watched over me?" I asked snapping my eyes to his but he just looked away.

"Then when I found out you had packed up and just left I was broken. I went into a bad depression for a while till the Elders and your dad brought me back to life. Charlie was like a father I never had. He would come over for dinner every sunday and we would watch the game. After awhile I opened up to him and we started a bond...anyway and when I found out you were back my wolf wanted to run over there and never let you go again Bella. I don't want to let you go." he said finally looking me in my eyes.

"Paul..I.."

"I know you want me. Even if your mind is telling you to run away your body and heart is telling you other wise." he smiled.

"Paul...I do care about you but for now can we just be friends? I mean I just got back and I have a lot on my mind." I mumbled. He grabbed my chin and looked into my eyes.

"Take as long as you need. But know I'll be here and you'll always be _mine_." he whispered before kissing my lips. I closed my eyes and began to feel him but before I knew it he pulled away with a shit eating grin.

"Let's get back to the part before they think were fucking." he smirked making me choke.

"Paul?" I gasped.

"Yeah I'll try to tame myself around you...but don't keep me waiting." he said throwing his arms around me and walking me back to the fire. Damn this is not good...not good at all.


	17. Chapter 17 Friends with benifits

Bella's Pov

It's been about a week and a half since we had our sleepover at the beach and I feel much better ever since I made up with Paul that night. We haven't really seen each other since then but I feel like he watches me. Every night when I look out my window I see a pair of golden eyes looking at me and for some reason they make me feel safe. I been wanting to see Paul but I been at work all week. I haven't even had a chance to go visit the Cullens yet and for that Alice is pissed. Though I can't seem to go till I see Paul. But who knows when that will be.

"Bella we are off to work enjoy your day off." Kim yelled as her and a few others left for work. The rest were going to spend the day with the pack but I wanted to stay home and relax.

"Okay so now what am I gonna do?" I asked myself. I decided to take a long bubble bath in my new jacuzzi. I turned the water on and applied the bubbles before running into the kitchen and grabbing my soda and chips. It felt like someone was watching me and it sent chills down my spine. I searched the house before getting into the bath. The heat from the water made me want to fall asleep, it was so relaxing. I turned the radio on and popped open my soda.

"_I use to bite my tongue and hold my breath, scared to rock the boat and make a mess. So I sat quietly, agreed politely. I guess that I forgot I had a choice, I let you push me past the breaking point. I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything." _I hummed flipping through Joey's playboy magazine.

_"You held me down, but I got up. Already brushing off dust. You hear voice, you hear that sound. Like thunder, gonna shake your ground. You held me down, but I got up. Get ready cause I had enough. I see it all, I see it now...I got the eye of the tiger, fighter, dancing through the fire. Cause I am the champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR." _I sanged.

"Damn I see you still got your voice." I deep voice said from the corner. I jumped and screamed but when I looked over I seen it was Paul.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" I asked sinking myself further down into the water trying to cover up.

"Well I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out." he smirked walking towards me.

"So you just walked into my house?" I asked.

"I knocked but you didn't answer so yeah I walked in." he said sitting by the jacuzzi.

"Well can you leave?" I asked trying not to stir the bubbles.

"Nope I want to hang out." he said grabbing my magazine. I just stared at him mouth wide open. "You shouldn't be reading these Bella." he growled.

"It's mine so I'll do whatever I want." I said snatching it away from his hands. "Can you get out already?" I asked.

"Nope." chuckled grabbing my soda.

"Get out now." I said not breaking eye contact. He leaned in and just breathed in my face.

"No." he smiled.

"Just go wait in my room at least." I groaned.

"Oh now I can do that." he smiled walking out of the bathroom.

"Don't touch my shit." I yelled after him getting out and wrapping myself in a towel. I walked in my room to see Paul laying on my bed with all my playboy magazines.

"Why in the fuck do you have all these?" he growled.

"I get bored." I said grabbing my panties and bra out my drawer.

"So you what..masterbate off these guys?" he asked getting up.

"It's none of your business Paul."

"Bella does it at least get you off?" he whispered stalking towards me.

"Does it matter? Now turn around I need to get changed." he just stood there and crossed his arms.

"Naw I like the view." he smirked.

"...You get on my damn nerves." I mumbled dropping the towel.

"I didn't think you would actually drop it!" he said turning around. I just stared at him shocked for not wanting to look.

"Wait? Your not looking?" I gasped confused.

"I might not be a full-blown gentleman but I do have respect towards you." he said.

"But..but."

"I have changed too Bella...Now hurry up before I do look." he mumbled. I rushed to put on my bra and panties still shocked at his behavior.

"Are you dressed yet?"

"Yeah your free now." I mumbled walking to my closet. I was a little disappointed that he didn't want to look at me. Wait what am I saying?

"Your still naked." he mumbled jumping on my bed.

"Pretend it's like my bathing suit."

"Are you okay?" he asked looking up at me.

"Yeah I'm fine...I just can't find nothing to wear." I mumbled standing on my tippy toes.

"Sure you are." I heard him say.

"What are we doing today?" I asked trying to make small talk.

"Let's see I was thinking dinner and a movie." he replied.

"Ok so that means shorts and top." I mumbled.

"Yeah don't get to dressed up you don't have to impress me." he smirked.

"Who said I wanted to impress you?" I smiled leaning over him and grabbing my lotion.

"Like I said we can be friends all you want but you are mine." he growled grabbing the lotion and pouring some in his hand.

"What are you-"

"Turn around." he commanded and without me realizing it I was turning around.

"So you like when I boss you around?" he whispered in my ear.

"N..No just hurry up." I replied closing my eyes when I felt his hands roam over my body. He started at my arms and worked his way down to my back and chest then to my hips and stomach and all the way down to my feet.

"You can open your eyes now." he mumbled in my ear.

"I..uh..thanks." I whispered already knowing my face was red.

"Welcome...now what about you take your fine little ass and go get ready while I find some more of your secret magazines." he smiled smaking my ass and going straight to my drawer.

"Paul leave my magazines alone." I groaned.

"Naw I don't think so." We then fought over the magazines till it was time to go. We went to our favorite Mexican restaurant and then we headed to go see a new movie.

"How many tickets?" the ticket man asked looking me up and down.

"Uhh..two."

"Yeah no problem.." he replied still smiling at me. I looked over to see a pissed off Paul shaking.

"Can we get our tickets?" I asked.

"Yeah...here." he grinned handing them to me but making sure he touched my hand.

"Thanks..."

"Yup make sure to come back to me...I mean us." he smirked.

"I doubt she will leave me for you. Now beat it kid before I beat the shit out of you." Paul growled grabbing my hand and walking off.

"I'm so proud of you." I smiled.

"Yeah he is lucky I don't go back and rip his head off." he growled.

"Let's go before you get arrested." I groaned pulling him even faster.

"You know I'm surprised you even wanted to see a scary movie." he said once we sat down in the far back corner.

"Hey I love scary movies! They don't scare me no more."

"Yeah we'll see about that." he mumbled as the movie started. He was right 30 minutes in the movie I was freaked out.

"Your shaking really bad. You cold?" he asked.

"Yeah...oh shit." I jumped burying myself in Paul's lap.

"Damn...if you wanted to go down there you could have just told me." he chuckled rubbing my hair. I didn't realize I was buried in his...male area.

"Is it over with?" I asked afraid to look up.

"No he is still smashing her head in." he chuckled rubbing my hair.

"Try not to enjoy this too much." I mumbled but when I heard a scream I buried myself even deeper.

"Fuck...if you keep doing that Bella...I'll make you useful down there." he groaned adjusting his hips a little.

"Oh my God I can feel Paul Jr." I giggled.

"Shut up last time I checked you use to love him." he said thrusting his hips. I looked up to see him smirking but I could see pain behind his eyes.

"Are you in pain?" I asked leaning up.

"Nope..." he mumbled. I sat there for a second before breaking out into a shit eating grin.

"Sure.." I said turning my head back to the screen but realizing that the killer was tearing her body in half made me go back down.

"Bella." he growled.

"Sorry." I mumbled but hey this was actually turning me on a little too. I want to stop but sometimes I just want to have a little fun.

"I can smell you." he said leaning down to my head.

"And how do I smell?" I whispered.

"I think I want to eat you all up." he replied licking my neck making me moan.

"Paul."

"I think you should get up now."

"But why?"

"Because I don't think I can hold on any longer." he groaned.

"You know..I want to be friends for now. But I just want you to...nevermind." I mumbled looking up at him.

"You just want me to what?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"To fuck the shit out of me." I whispered but before I could saying anything else his tongue was down my throat.

"P..Paul...don't forget were in the movies." I moaned into his mouth. He didn't seem to care because next thing I knew his hands were inside my shorts.

"So..." he growled.

"You don't care that I still just want to be friends for now?" I asked leaning up.

"Sooner or later you'll be my girl so who gives a fuck." he said bringing my lips back to his.

"Ahh...fuck." I moaned as his finger slipped inside me.

"Shh you'll bring attention to us." he whispered pulling up my shirt.

"Can't we leave?" I cried trying hard not to moan.

"...Hurry." he said pulling his hand out and pulling my shirt down. Once I buttoned up my shorts he grabbed my hand and we ran to the truck.

"Paul...I don't think I can make it." I moaned. He looked at me and took a right turn in the woods. We came to a dead-end and he suddenly stopped. He grabbed my hips and pulled me on top of him.

"Fuck do you know how long I been waiting for this? Since the day we fucking broke up." he mumbled kissing my neck.

"Ahh..shit." I moaned digging my nails in him.

""Take your shorts off now." My eyes went big before I pulled them of.

"Damn your already wet for me." he mumbled pulling his shirt off.

"Yeah..ahh.." I tried to say but Paul was focused on my area. He pulled his shorts down along with his boxers before ripping my panties off.

"Opps." he mumbled before kissing my lips.

"What if we get caught?" I asked once my lips were free.

"Well that's their fault." he smiled lifting me up. "You ready?"

"Yeah.." I whispered. He kissed me again as he slid inside me.

"Fuck you're so tight...shit." he moaned.

"Hmmm."

"Open your eyes Bella." he growled. I opened them to see his eyes jet black and him actually smiling at me. He grabbed me hips and pushed me back down into him.

"Fuck Paul." I moaned.

"That's right baby scream my name. Scream loud so that everyone can know I'm fucking you. That your _mine_." he growled pinching my harden nipples.

"Ahhhh..." I screamed as he went faster. I could hear the sounds of our skin slapping together and boy that turned my on even more.

"Who is fucking you?" he asked.

"Y..You?" I moaned.

"Who?"

"Paul!" I screamed finally cumming all over him. Maybe a minute later he followed me with my name rolling off his tongue. We sat there breathing really hard till my phone stared to ring.

"Hello?"

_"Where are you?" _Leah asked me.

"With Paul."

_"Ohhh say no more...well everyone will be at Sam's so take your time." _she laughed before hanging up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine why." I asked.

"I didn't know if you...you know." he mumbled.

"No I don't regret it." I said kissing his lips before climbing off him. "But shit I'm sore. You gotten bigger." I smiled pulling my shorts on.

"Next time I'll make it worth your wild." he smirked. "Now let's get you home and get you cleaned up." Once we got home I got in the shower with him joining me. We had a little more fun before I just climbed in the bed naked.

"Okay well I guess I'll go hang at Sam's place." he mumbled kissing my head goodnight.

"No stay with me." I said looking in his eyes.

"Really? Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive...you can keep me warm." I yawned. He started to get in before I stopped him. "Wait...take your clothes off."

"What?" he asked.

"Take..your..clothes..off." I smirked. He just rolled his eyes before stripping and climbing into my bed.

"There happy?" he asked pulling my against his chest.

"Very. Night Paul." I said snuggling into his side. I know I made a major mistake by sleeping with him...but I feel like I can never leave his side. Wait...just like the others girls. I didn't really think about it when Sue said stuff about the wolves...maybe I should ask Paul tomorrow. Maybe it could have something to do with me thinking about him all the time. So many things are running through my mind about us doing it...and yet...I still don't regret it.

"Night baby."

**Ok so I have gotten back to this story finally and I'm sorry for the wait. If some of you didn't like how I added the sex scene in this chapter then I'm sorry. My friend told me I should tease you guys with it. Don't worry the sex won't affect their relationship. You could say their friends with benefits for now. Anyways I'll have the next chapter up soon! Please read and review. XoXo**


	18. Chapter 18 The truth comes out

Bella's Pov

"Wakey wakey." I heard next to my ear. I rolled over praying that whoever it was could leave me the hell alone.

"Come on don't be like that babe." the deep voice said making me throw my pillow at him. "Hey that actually kinda hurt. Get your ass up Bells."

"Go away..." I groaned.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No-"

"Will you two just shut up and get up already." I looked up to see Leah smirking at the door and Joey grinning from beside me.

"What do you guys want?" I yawned sitting up looking to the empty spot next to me.

"Because we have shit to do today and it's 11:30. Now get your ass up and go get ready." she replied.

"My legs hurt I can't really move." I groaned trying to get up but my legs are so sore from last night.

"Well maybe if you wouldn't have fucked Paul maybe you would be okay." Kim laughed coming up beside Leah.

"Shit how do you know?"

"We know your morning sex face." she smirked.

"Plus Quil called us early this morning giggling about how Paul smelled like you and sex." Leah laughed.

"I..I..you guys don't understand." I said giving up.

"Oh we do babe, you still love him." Joey chuckled getting up and pulling me to my feet.

"Shut up...I want to be friends and that's how we are gonna stay for now."

"Hmpp we'll see." was all they said before they walked out.

After I took a shower and ate we all packed up and headed out towards Billy's. He wanted to have a cookout out of nowhere and so here we are all piled in the Hummer hearing Joey sing Iggy.

"I'm so fancy, you already know. I'm in the fast lane, from L.A. to Tokyo. I'm so fancy, can't you taste this gold? Remember my name, bout to blow." he sanged. Dear Lord he is a man I swear. He looked at before saying, "Come on Bella rap for us." maybe if I do it he would shut up.

"I said, Baby, I do this, I thought that you knew this. Can't stand no haters and honest the truth is. And my flow retarded, each beat did departed. Swagger on stupid I can't shop in no department. To get my money on time, if they not my money, decline. I just can't worry bout no hatters, gotta stay on my grind. Now tell me who that, who that? That do that, do that? Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that. I be the I-G-G-Y, put my name in bold. I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw." I rapped. By now we were all dancing along in Billy's driveway and everybody came out to hear us.

"I'm so fancy, you already know. I'm in the fast lane, from L.A. to Tokyo. I'm so fancy, can't you taste this gold? Remember my name, bout to blow." he finished.

"Okay Joey never again...we draw too much attention." I whispered looking at the pack and their smirks.

"We need to make a band together Bells, we could be famous." he giggled.

"You tried that before and it didn't work out for ya." I laughed getting out of the car.

"Hey Bella." the boys called out with the biggest shit eating grins on their faces.

"What do you guys want?"

"We were wondering if you had fun last night?" Quil giggled like a little school girl.

"Sweet Jesus." I breathed.

"Come on we want the juicy details." Jared laughed.

"What about you dicks leave her alone." Paul said finally speaking up.

"Come on we're doing you a favor my man." Jake chuckled.

"Guys stop." Sam spoke but you could tell he wanted to know too.

"It never stops with you all." I mumbled walking inside.

"Bella you know you want to tell us." Seth yelled.

"Seth what happen to my sweet little boy?" I asked.

"I had to patrol with these freaks and you do know we can see each others thoughts...you do the math Bella." he smirked.

"I'm sending every last one of you to counseling." I groaned before walking away.

"Hey Bella how are you doing?" Billy asked as I made my way to the living room.

"I'm good Billy, how are you?" I replied kissing his cheek.

"Eh I'm getting around." he smiled turning his attention back to the tv.

"Dad why are you still watching this?" Jake said sitting on the couch.

"Because it's funny as hell." Billy laughed.

"Hey Jerry Springer! Billy you read my mind." Quil shouted bouncing down beside me.

"This is not even real." Jake exclaimed.

"Son have you ever been on Jerry Springer?" Billy asked.

"No but-"

"So when you go on the show you then can have permission to say it's fake but until then shut the hell up."

"You tell him Billy." Quil shouted not taking his eyes off the screen.

"I don't get this. The fat girl is made cause her ex husband slept with another girl?" I asked actually getting into the show.

"Yeah and look now she fighting." Quil laughed.

"But it's her ex who gives two fucks if she cheats? Who the hell is that?" I asked looking at an old lady walking out on stage.

"It's the other girl he slept with, the fat girls grandma." Billy chuckled.

"Oh my..." was all I said as I watched a fat girl, a grandma, and a slut fight on stage.

"So your watching this without me now?" Charlie said as him and Harry walked in.

"Dad you watch this stuff?"

"Honey I hate to say it but yes." he replied handing out beers.

"Here somebody can have my seat. I can't watch this with you guys." I said getting up. They were going buck wild with that show and I had to get out of there before I got hurt.

"Hey Bella." Paul said walking up to me.

"What's up?" I asked sitting down on the porch swing.

"Nothing much just got off patrol."

"Is that why you weren't there when I woke up?"

"Yeah I wanted to sleep in but I had to go run with Quil and Jared." he mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"So like what do y'all do when you..run patrol?" I never really had a chance to ask them. All I knew was they could read each others minds or whatever.

"We each split up and take different routes. I usually take the west end near your house and we pretty much hunt vampires who get on our land." he explained.

"And I know you can read each others minds. How does that work?"

"We can't just look into each others heads and find out information. When you're in wolf form and you think your thoughts, we can see them. So that's why we try to keep personal thoughts out of our head till were alone." he smiled.

"Oh..."

"Yeah I kinda let a little of something last night slip, but don't worry they didn't see nothing dirty." he smirked.

"Whatever just as long as nobody get's a look at my goodies I'm good." I mumbled.

"Nope but I got a good look at them last night." he mumbled pulling me closer to him.

"Remember what I said Paul about being just friends?" I groaned scooting away.

"Yeah I remember but do you remember what I told you?" he asked scooting closer leaning towards my ear.

"No what?" I whispered.

"Your _mine_." he growled now nibbling on my ear.

"Ahhh." I moaned.

"Okay you two we can't have this going on here." Embry said popping his head out the door.

"Leave us alone Embry." Paul growled still biting my ear.

"Fine just know her father is in there and I'm pretty sure he has a gun." he laughed sticking his head back through the door.

"Wanna ditch?" he asked now kissing my neck. I grabbed a hold of his hair trying to hold on for dear life.

"N...No you heard him, my dad is in there." I moaned tilting my head giving his easy access.

"Let's do a quicky against the tree like we use to do." he smirked pulling me into his lap making me straddle him like last night.

"Paul..." I groaned making me blush.

"What? You know that was your favorite spot." he laughed grabbing my hands and wrapping them around his neck.

"Yeah but now...I'm more adventurous." I smirked leaning my forehead against his.

"Oh really? Are you gonna give me some examples?" he chuckled.

"Nope your just gonna have to go on the adventure with me to find out." I whispered.

"Hmm just tell me when to pack." he mumbled before capturing my lips. We sat there and kissed for who knows how long. I don't really remember when the last time I had a kiss like this.

"Hey you two!" someone shouted. We broke apart to see Sam and everyone there watching us. Some had knowing looks, others had "I told you so" looks, and Charlie had a "I bout to kill you motherfucker" look on his face.

"Oh uh...hey." I said trying to jump off his lap but he held on tighter.

"Do you need anything?" Paul growled making me jump.

"Paul..."

"Well we wanted to let you know that the food was ready but uh...you guys were busy." Quil chuckled.

"Then I tried to get your attention but still no answer, then one after one everyone came out and now here we are." Jared smirked looking between us.

"Son if you don't remove your hands from my daughter in 2.3 seconds I'll go get my gun." Charlie threatened.

"Told you he had a gun around here somewhere." Embry mumbled.

"Paul you can let me go now." I whispered looking into his eyes. He just growled in response looking at each person.

"Paul...I think it's time to tell her...them." Sam announced.

"Tell us what?" Emily asked stepping forward.

"Yeah tell me what Paul?" I asked getting up for real this time.

"Ladies maybe we should all go inside and talk about this." Billy said.

"Yeah let's talk about this because everyone knows I hate secrets." Leah said shouting her way back through the house.

"Someone awoken the beast." Harry mumbled as we followed behind her.

"I heard that!" she replied.

"How did she hear you?" Sam whispered.

"I have know idea.." Harry replied clearly shocked.

"Can we hurry up I'm hungry as hell." she replied.

"Okay let's get started before hungry hippo has a break down." Sam said earning a smack in the head from Leah.

"So here is the short version of imprinting." Billy started.

"Imprinting?" Claire asked.

"We forgot to get the tape for Claire." Embry whispered.

"Nobody is taping my imprint." Quil said standing up.

"Your scaring mine so sit down." Embry growled.

"Both of you shut up and tell me what a damn imprint is." Leah growled.

"It's when a wolf meets his mate for the first time. He looks into her eyes and he becomes whatever she needs, a friend, a brother, a lover. Once the wolf imprints he becomes stronger as a person and a warrior. Ladies if you look around these men are warriors, warriors that are getting stronger by the day only because they have imprinted." Billy finished saying.

"So..." Kim whispered not knowing where to go with this.

"I imprinted on you Kimmy." Jared said before kissing her.

"I think I'm bout to get sick." Leah mumbled.

"Shut up and kiss me." Jake said pulling her towards him.

"Men I think we should leave these kids alone and head to the diner." Charlie said heading to the door.

"But this is my house and Jerry Springer is about to come on again." Billy said.

"Let's go old man." Harry said dragging him out the door.

"So you guys imprinted on us?" Emily said cutting to the point.

"Yeah pretty much." Sam replied pulling her to him.

"So you know what this means?" Joey announced.

"That you, Brady and me are the only single ones?" Collin answered.

"Yeah and that means?" Joey kept going.

"We can go party and get laid?" Brady replied.

"Bingo my friend." Joey laughed.

"But I thought your gay so how does that work?" Jared asked.

"I like dudes but a man needs the P every once in awhile." Joey replied chugging a beer.

"I'll be right back." I whispered getting up. I still don't know what to think about imprinting and shit. At this point I feel like a lost puppy and I don't know which road to walk.

"So how do you feel about all this?" Paul asked walking up beside me.

"The truth?"

"Always." he replied.

"I don't know...I mean I'm still confused about it." I answered.

"I told you your mine Bella. Even if it's for a friend or lover I'll always be there no matter what." he replied.

"What about a brother?" I smiled.

"It's a little to late for that don't you think." he smirked.

"Like I said can we start out as friends?" I mumbled.

"With sex right?" he chuckled.

"Duh a girl has needs."

"I won't be able to fuck another girl Bella. Not only does the wolf want you but I do to. There will never be another girl for me other than you." he whispered.

"I think I heard that before." I chuckled.

"And I'll say it a thousand times if it gets you to understand."

"Let's go with the flow Paulie." I smiled.

"I thought I told you to never call me that again." he mumbled.

"Come on I think it suits you...Paulie." I giggled earning a slap on the ass.

"Hmhmm let's get back in there before they whole pack gets stuck on Jerry Springer." he laughed throwing his arms around my shoulders.

"Hey now if you don't like it shut the hell up bout it." Quil shouted from inside. Paul and I looked at each other before busting out laughing and walking in to join the others.

**Sorry it was a short chapter but please enjoy! I'll be adding the Cullens back in soon by the way. Please read and review and I'll try to post the next chapter soon. XoXo**

**Song was "Fancy" by Iggy Azalea**


End file.
